Ren Phenex: Flames of Disaster
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: There is a Fourth son to the house of Phenex with flames unlike anything they have seen before. With his flames and his Peerage at his side Ren Phenex will take the Phenex name to the #1 spot in the world while burning down every thing in his way. Let's see how the world of DXD changes with Ren's involvement.
1. Meet the Fourth Son

Hey everyone it is the 3headed-dragon bring you another story that will once again take place in the High School DXD world. Now things may not happen in order that their supposed to but that's because I'm trying to make things as different as I can. Of course this centers around my OC and is a Harem, no Issei will not have a harem and will be paired with Irina.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in rage or surprise

" **Hello** " = attack

[ **Hello** ] = sacred gear talking

[Hello] = talking on phone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I own my OC

Ren Phenex: Flames of Disaster

Chapter 1: Meet the Fourth Son

Sitting on the couch in the large and lavish living room of the Phenex Mansion is 17 year old Ren Phenex, fourth son of the House Phenex, and the second youngest child. Ren stood at 5'10 with slightly tanned skin, deep blue eyes, blonde hair that was smoothed back with a single strand hanging between his eyes (It's Aizen's hair from bleach but blonde), and a lean but athletic frame. For clothes he wore black dress shoes, black slacks, and a red long sleeved dress shirt with gold flames embroidered on the sleeves and a small gold Phoenix on the left side of the shirt and the top two buttons undone showing some of his hard chest.

"Mother you know this contract with the Gremory will not end well, Riser only sees Rias as a trophy and something to warm his bed at night." said Ren in a calm voice as he sipped his tea.

"I know my son, but what can I do? Pure-blood Devils are dropping out of existence and the Elder Council is pushing for a union between the Phenex Clan and the Gremory Clan. Their **Power of Destruction** mixed with our **Phoenix regeneration** and ability to control fire would make for a devastating combination. Your father and I tried to switch the contract over to you but she refused to even meet with you." said Lady Phenex or rather Rachel Phenex.

Rachel Phenex as a very beautiful woman standing at 5'7 with deep blue eyes, blonde hair done in a decorative ponytail, an amazing hourglass figure, and large E-cup breasts. For clothes she wore very expensive and decorative robes colored red and gold.

"I'll admit I was mildly insulted when she wouldn't even talk to me, but then again talking to Riser has probably left a bad taste in her mouth about Phenex men. I barely want to talk to Riser and he's my brother." said Ren. It was no secret that Ren didn't like his brother Riser; Ren took great pride in his family name and felt that Riser's behavior was insulting that name. It didn't help that Ren never showed Riser what his flames could do so Riser believed that Ren didn't even have the power to use fire and therefore Ren was weak.

"I wish you and your brother would get along." said Rachel.

"I know Mother, maybe once Riser stops letting his ego and private area control his actions then we'll get along." said Ren.

"Ren you can stop acting proper now, I know how uncomfortable you are." said Rachel.

"Oh thank Lucifer, I hate talking like that." said Ren. Ren was the most laidback of the Phenex family so talking like a stiff was a chore for him, if not for his mom pounding manners into his head he'd never talk like that.

"Honestly Ren for someone who hates anything that brings shame to the Phenex name you sure do hate to show proper manners." said Rachel.

"It's not that Mom, it's just that I don't want to do it all the time. I should be able to relax and be myself around my family and friends without worrying about acting like a stiff, even Sona-chan allows me to be myself." said Ren.

"Speaking of Sona, how are things going between you two? I haven't heard any complaints about your marriage contract from either of you." said Rachel. While Riser was in a contract with Rias, Ren was in a contract with Sona Sitri but the difference was that Sona and Ren had actually gotten to know each other and even became friends first.

"Things are fine with Sona-chan. We spend our time together mostly talking and playing chess, the current record is 55-60 in Sona's favor though I am catching up. All in all I'd say that we'll most likely go through with our marriage contract." said Ren.

"If only your brother and Rias could work things out so easily." said Rachel with a sigh.

"Look just let me handle the situation because the way things are going one of our families is going to end up looking stupid. I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen but Riser is a wild card." said Ren.

"Very well Ren I'll let you handle the situation. Now let's talk about you getting more Peerage members." said Rachel. Ren groaned at this as it was time to bring up one of the secrets he was keeping from people.

"Mom I don't need help, my Peerage is just fine." said Ren.

"Your sister and yourself hardly make a Peerage Ren." said Rachel.

"It's not just me and Ravel Mom, just like how I keep my flames hidden I also keep my Peerage hidden. The only Evil Pieces I even have left are one Bishop, one Knight, and one Pawn." said Ren.

Rachel was incredibly shocked by this information as no one knew that Ren had any other pieces other than Ravel. Riser often said it was because he was so weak that no one wanted to join his Peerage. Ren never paid much attention to Riser when he spoke because as far as he was concerned Riser didn't do his Peerage justice. Sure he had some strong members but he never trained them, they had to train on their own when they weren't being sex toys for Riser. Ren knew for a fact that Riser was sleeping with his queen, one of his knights, and some of his pawns not to mention a couple of the maids that worked in the Phenex Mansion. Ren knew this because Riser wasn't quiet during sex, though Ren found it amusing that the women were.

"Ren why haven't you said anything until now and why haven't I met them yet?" asked Rachel a bit upset that her son was keeping so much from her.

"I wanted to keep them a secret for a couple of reasons. Reason one, I want people to underestimate me by thinking I only have Ravel in my Peerage. Reason two, word travels fast around the Underworld so there is a chance that someone that doesn't need to know will find out. Reason three, not everyone in my Peerage knows how to behave. And finally reason four is that my Peerage happens to be all women, I totally didn't plan that, and I don't want Riser to try anything with them." said Ren.

"Ren, how many people know about your Peerage?" asked Rachel.

"As of right now it's just you and Sona with her Peerage since she wanted her Peerage and mine to meet each other.

"And why did you tell Sona?" asked Rachel a bit upset that he told Sona but not her.

"If she is to be my wife in the future than I can't keep secrets from her, no matter how much I may want to." said Ren as that was one of the biggest reasons why Sona was the only person, outside of his Peerage, that knew his biggest secret.

"Well I hope that I'll be able to meet them soon. Though you did make the right call in not telling your father. While we may be good friends with Lord and Lady Gremory, your father still gets tired of hearing Lord Gremory brag about his children. While he could brag about two of your older brothers, Riser kind of puts a damper on things. No doubt your father would go running to Lord Gremory to brag about you if he found out." said Rachel.

Before Ren could say anything the doors to the living room opened. Walking into the room was a beautiful young girl of about 14-15 standing at 5'0 with fair skin and deep blue eyes. She had long blonde hair that she wore in twintails with drill shaped curls, a number of bangs hanging over her forehead, and a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her body was slim with B-cup breasts, slowly growing hips, and long legs. For clothes she wore and light purple dress with dark purple accents, a blue bow on the front, three feather-like extensions on the back of the dress mimicking a bird's tail, black stockings, and dark purple, low heeled shoes. This girl is Ravel Phenex, youngest child of Lady and Lord Phenex, and Ren's only Bishop. She is currently holding some papers in her hands that have to do with the rest of Ren's Peerage since even though she isn't the Queen she's still Ren's right hand.

"Ren, I have the reports from….the...um." said Ravel before she paused in order to come up with something so that their mother didn't find out about the Peerage.

"It's alright Ravel, Mom knows I have a Peerage and has agreed to wait until I decide to show them off. Now what about those reports?" asked Ren.

"Right, your Pawns have finished the requests made of them for today and your Queen and Rooks are back from dealing with that group of Strays. Is there anything you'd like for me to do for you?" asked Ravel.

"Yes, I'd like for you to set up an appointment for a meeting with Lord and Lady Gremory, it's time we settled this situation with the marriage contract so that neither family ends up looking bad." said Ren.

"I'll get right on it Ren." said Ravel as she left to do what was asked of her.

"Well Mom it was fun talking to you but as you can tell I have some work to do so I'll see you later." said Ren as he got up and walked off.

 **THREE DAYS LATER: ORC ROOM**

Rias Gremory, a beautiful young woman with standing at 5'8 with smooth white skin, thigh length crimson red hair, a figure that most grown women would die for, large DD-cup breasts, thick thighs, and a round ass. She wears Kuoh Academy girls uniform and is currently playing chess against her best friend and rival Sona Sitri while both of their Queens, Akeno and Tsubaki, stood behind them and watched.

"So Rias, why exactly did you call me here?" asked Sona. Sona is a beautiful young bespectacled woman standing at 5'5 with a slim figure, smooth white skin, short black hair done in a bob cut, violet eyes, low C-cup breasts, and a tight ass. She also wore the Kuoh Academy girls uniform.

"Nothing too important, I just wanted to talk to you about a few things." said Rias.

"Such as?" asked Sona.

"Such as why you're going to be involved with this meeting that happening in just a few minutes." said Rias.

"I'm involved because I was asked to be." said Sona.

"You do know that this meeting is about my situation right?" asked Rias.

"Yes I know." Sona answered simply.

"You're so lucky to not have a marriage contract hanging over your head." said Rias. While they might be rivals Sona didn't like seeing her friend so upset so she decided to let Rias in on some information and hope that Ren wouldn't get mad.

"That's not actually true Rias, while I did get out of my first contract I'm currently in another contract though I will be going through with this one." said Sona.

"Really! With who!?" asked Rias.

"You'll find out soon enough. Wait didn't the Phenex Clan offer you a way out of your contract with Riser?" asked Sona, she already knew the answer but she wanted to change the subject.

"Not really, they just want to move the contract to Riser's younger brother, I think his name was Ren. I denied even meeting with him as most likely he's no better than Riser. Sure the rumors that say he doesn't have the power to control flames and has only his sister in his peerage are worrying but I'm not marrying a weaker version of Riser." said Rias.

"So you don't like him because he's weak?" asked Sona.

"No it's not that, I can work with weak in fact I could help him be stronger. But I will never marry some perverted fool who is just trying to legally rape me." said Rias.

"I'll admit that I've heard that he and Riser are similar in some ways-." said Sona before she was interrupted by Rias.

"See nothing but a perverted fool, I'm beginning to wonder if all Phenex men are like that." said Rias.

Sona's eyebrow twitched a bit at being interrupted and at having her fiance being so openly disrespected in front of her. " _Ren-kun is nothing like that, sure he and his brother may both have all female Peerages but Ren-kun honestly didn't mean for that to happen_." Sona thought to herself. "Rias you do realize that you are judging based on who he is related to correct? Last time I check you didn't like that everyone only saw you as the Gremory Heiress so why are you only seeing him as Riser's brother instead of Ren Phenex?" asked Sona.

Rias actually had to stop and think about what her friend/rival had said and wondered if that was really what she was doing. " _I guess I could have at least met with him to see what he was like, but I still don't want to be forced to marry anyone, I want to choose who I marry_." Rias thought to herself. "Alright maybe I have been a bit unfair to Ren, maybe after this mess with Riser is over I'll try to get to know him." said Rias.

"Anyway the meeting is scheduled to start in just a minute so whoever I'm talking too should be here soon. Akeno can you make some tea?" asked Rias.

"Of course Rias." said Akeno. Akeno is a very beautiful young woman with a voluptuous body, violet eyes, and long black hair kept in a ponytail that reach down her legs with an orange ribbon. For clothes she wore the Kuoh Academy girls uniform.

As soon as Akeno went to make tea a magic circle appeared but this one had the Phenex Crest on it. When Rias saw this she stiffened a bit as she really hoped it wasn't Riser coming for her early. When Sona saw the circle she smiled a bit at seeing her fiance again, maybe she could convince him to join the school so that they could see more of each other. Tsubaki smile when she noticed her King's smile, she had talked to Ren and his Peerage a couple of times and while his Peerage was a bit….sadistic, she could honestly say that Ren was a nice guy.

From the magic circle came Ren Phenex, Ravel Phenex, and a third woman. The third woman was tall standing at 5'10 with fair skin, deep brown eyes, and thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections while also wearing gold U shaped earrings and red lipstick. For clothing she wore a risque version of a typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening exposing a portion of her G-cup breasts and a heart shaped pattern around the border. It extends down to the navel of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar. Draped over her top was a dark colored cape with a light colored inside with two medallion gold-like ornaments being held together by a gold chain. Not left bare, her neck is decorated by other cloth based accessories including a wide bow. Additionally she wore an elongated black loincloth with the Phenex Clan Crest embroidered on the front in gold, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the same heart shaped design. She also wears black thigh high boots with heels that have a white border near the top and long gloves of the same color and design but with claw like fingers. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possess deadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a white fur lining near its edges. In her hand is a wooden staff as tall as her.

The woman is Irene Belserion or as known only by Sona and her Peerage for right now; Irene Phenex, Ren's first wife and Queen.

"Hello Gremory-san, I'm here for our scheduled meeting. Ah Sona-san and Tsubaki-san, I'm glad you could make it." said Ren in a very professional voice. Rias was shocked at how serious he was being, it kind of reminded her of her brother's Queen (She's not married to him in this fic). Sona rolled her eyes as she knew he didn't like being so formal while Tsubaki giggled a bit as she too could tell he was uncomfortable.

"It's nice to see you again Ren-kun." said Tsubaki. Tsubaki is a beautiful young woman with standing at 5'6 with fair fair skin, light brown eyes, long, straight, black hair that went down to her knees with split bangs, D-cup breasts, and a tight toned ass. For clothes she wore the Kuoh Academy girls uniform with half rim light blue glasses.

"Relax Ren-kun, Rias doesn't care if you're formal or not and I'll allow you to be informal in this meeting." said Sona as Ren let out a deep sigh.

"Thank you Sona-chan, you are so good to me." said Ren in a more relaxed voce.

"Ren-kun!? Sona-chan!?" asked Rias in surprise as she has never seen Sona be so informal before.

Sona stood up, walked over to Ren, and held his hand as she looked at Rias. "Rias, Ren Phenex is the one I'm in a marriage contract with, he's my fiance." said Sona.

Rias's and Akeno's jaws dropped when they heard this, especially Rias since she knew Sona wouldn't just marry anybody and the fact that Sona was holding Ren's hand in front of everyone. For Sona this was a huge display of affection since she's usually very serious all the time.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER AFTER THE SHOCK WORE OFF**

Rias was sitting on the couch while Akeno served tea to everyone. Ren and Sona sat on the couch across from her with Tsubaki, Irene, and Ravel standing behind them.

"Well Ren it's nice to finally meet you, allow me to introduce my Queen to you, this is Akeno." said Rias.

"It's nice to meet you and thank you for the tea Akeno." said Ren as he took a sip of his tea and found it to be pretty good. "Like Sona said I'm Ren Phenex, the two girls that came with me are my Queen Irene along with my sister and Bishop Ravel." said Ren.

"I was unaware that you gain another piece, I assumed that you gaining another piece outside of your sister would be big news." said Rias.

Ren and everyone around him had their eyebrows twitching at how rude and disrespectful that sounded. While Ren wanted people to underestimate him he didn't want people thinking it was big news that he got another piece. Maybe he was a little too secretive with his Peerage and should at least start showing his Peerage to the world one by one.

"Rias that was quite rude of you to say." said Sona with a small glare.

Rias went over what she said in her head before she blushed a bit as what she said was incredibly insulting. "I am so sorry Ren, that came out wrong." said Rias.

"It's fine Rias, it's my own fault for being so damn secretive about my Peerage and my abilities as I forgot that most people in our age group don't really check the rankings." said Ren.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rias.

"I mean that despite everyone thinking that I don't have a real Peerage I'm tied with your cousin for the title of strongest youth." said Ren much too the shock of Rias.

"YOU TIED WITH SAIRAORG!" yelled Rias in surprise.

"I sure am, we've even spared a couple of times though we've never gone full force against each other." said Ren.

"Ren out of curiosity, just how big is your Peerage?" asked Rias.

"As of right now I have my Queen, 1 Bishop, both my Rooks, 1 Knight, and 7 of my Pawns. Also I would like to get this out of the way now, yes they are all women but that was NOT planed." said Ren.

Rias was skeptical of this but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt since as long as he's been here he hasn't stared at her breasts once, or Akeno's breasts, or Irene's breasts, or Sona's breasts, or even Tsubaki's breasts. When she had first met Riser, even though she wasn't as developed as she is now back then, he couldn't stop staring at her body rather than looking at her eyes and he even told her some of the things he would like to do to her when she developed more. Needless to say she had more than enough reason to hate that man, but then here was his younger brother who was very polite and his eyes didn't go below her neck.

While she was happy that he wasn't perving on her, a small part of her was a bit upset that he wasn't at least taking glances at her. She had a rocking body DAMNIT there wasn't a man around that didn't watch her tits bounce or her ass sway as she walked. Rias chalked up her being upset to her devil vanity and the fact that she was so used to her body getting a lot of attention that she wasn't sure how to handle someone that seemed to ignore it.

"So Ren let's get down to business, what is this meeting about?" asked Rias.

"Well it's about your marriage contract with Riser. I want to help you get out of it." Ren said simply. This information shocked Rias and Akeno greatly, Sona and the others not at all.

"You want to help me get out of my contract?" asked Rias with confusion clear in her voice.

"Yes that's what I said. Look Rias I've talked to my mom about this and she has allowed me to handle the situation in anyway I see fit. Now the situation is bad Rias and while I know you didn't mean for it to be this way, this is making both of our families look bad." said Ren.

"How is that?" asked Rias as she didn't want to shame her family.

"You refusing to marry Riser makes my family look bad because everyone sees it as the Phenex Clan providing unfit males for for a marriage, plus with Riser trying to pretty much force you to marry him it makes it look like we're a power hungry family willing to pressure a young woman for her power. Your family name is suffering because the older generation sees your actions as those of a selfish child that doesn't want to do her part for the Clan." said Ren.

"Wait, why did you say the older generation?" asked Sona

"Because most of the older generation agrees with Riser being pushy and disagree with Rias's stance on this. I believe this is because they are more traditionalist that believe that once a contract is signed it should be followed, especially since most of them were involved in arranged marriages. Plus they want a pure-blood devil with the **Power of Destruction** and **Phoenix Regeneration**. The younger generation are the opposite since they believe that Rias should be able to choose who she spends the rest of her life with." said Ren.

"What do you think?" asked Rias not really sure why she wanted to know what Ren thought about her decision.

"My brother is a perverted asshole of a man whore, I fully support your decision to not marry him." said Ren. This shocked Rias but she gave a small smile that at least she knew someone in the same family as Riser that was against the marriage.

"You sound like you hate your brother." said Rias.

"Hate is a strong word, I love my brother but I just really, really don't like him." said Ren.

"I see. And have you figured out any way for me to get out of my contract?" asked Rias.

"Well easiest way would have been if you had chosen to meet with me sooner and had switched the contract to me. The contract between us stated that we would date in order to get to know each other first and if one of us didn't want to get married to the other then we wouldn't have to, but it's been too long and now the contract can't be switched plus I'm in that contract with Sona-chan now." said Ren. Rias winced at this as she could have been had all of this over with if she had just met with Ren sooner.

"As of right now there aren't too many ways of getting out of this without looking bad, besides one of you having the other secretly killed, which I don't advise. I could challenge Riser for your hand in marriage then let you decide whether or not to go through with it, and then there's the option of you challenging Riser yourself and beating him." said Ren.

Ren noticed that Irene twitched a bit when he mentioned that he could challenge Riser. Ren knew that his whole Peerage felt that their King was greatly disrespected when Rias refuse to simply meet him. And with a Peerage full of sadistic women it was not very wise to show any kind of disrespect to them.

"I think I'll take the last option." said Rias. While she was touched that Ren would offer to challenge Riser, she really wanted to handle this herself, though maybe she would use Ren as a last resort option.

"Very well Rias I'll let you handle things your way but you should know that should you fail, and I'm hoping you don't, I will step in and put a stop this myself." Ren said with an authority in his voice that made every girl in the room tingle in that special place between their legs. Rias simply nodded her head as she didn't trust her voice right now. "Well with that out of the way I'll leave you to prepare Rias." said Ren as he stood up.

"Wait Ren-kun, I was wondering if I could convince you to attend Kuoh Academy." said Sona.

Ren thought it over in his head for a few moments before he came to a decision. "Very well Sona-chan, I shall enroll into the school. Send any paperwork that you need me to fill out to Ravel and I'll get it sent back to you as soon as possible." said Ren.

"Before we go Ren-sama I'd like to talk to Tsubaki for a moment." said Irene. Ren sighed at this because Irene knew he hated when she called him -sama, she was his wife she shouldn't be calling him that unless it was in the bedroom. He nodded his ok to her and waited for her to finish so that they could go.

"So Tsubaki, have you been keeping up with your training both physical and magical?" asked Irene.

"Yes Irene-sensei, and so have the others." said Tsubaki.

"That's good to hear, it would have been bad had any of us found out we wasted our time." said Irene a bit darkly. A shiver ran down Tsubaki's spine at Irene's voice, she was a sadistic teacher but her methods did show amazing results.

"I assure you that we wouldn't do that." said Tsubaki.

"Good but always remember that as the student of the strongest Queen your actions reflect my teachings, do not give anyone reason to question my teachings." said Irene.

"I won't Irene-sensei." said Tsubaki.

"Excuse me but did you just say that you're the strongest Queen?" asked Rias.

"Yes I did. It may be an unofficial title for right now but as soon as Ren-sama introduces me to the world it will become official." said Irene with her voice full of confidence.

"That's a pretty big claim, are you sure you have the power to back it up?" asked Rias. She took some offense to Irene saying that she was the strongest Queen when it was her brother's Queen that was the strongest Queen. Ren panicked a bit since it was not a good idea to question his Queen's power.

Suddenly a great force started to push down on Rias and Akeno. Rias sank into the couch a bit but was otherwise fine, Akeno on the other hand was forced to her knees while clutching at her heart with tears building up in her eyes, she was currently seeing her own death in many gruesome ways. Ren saw this and knew he had to end this little display of power.

"Irene that's enough." said Ren and as soon as he did the power vanished. Once it was gone Ren quickly moved to Akeno and knelt before her, he could easily see the fear in her watery eyes and could only guess that being exposed to that much of Irene's power had force her to see her own death. He remembered the first time he was exposed to Irene's power and the images he saw.

"Are you alright?" asked Ren.

"...Yes." said Akeno coming out of her daze.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry for my Queen's outburst, she becomes easily angered when someone questions her power." said Ren. He helped her stand before going back to his Queen and sister. "Once again I apologize for my Queen's actions and I wish you all a good day." said Ren before they left through a magic circle.

All was quiet in the room until Rias finally broke it. "What was that?" asked Rias as she noticed Sona and Tsubaki were just fine.

"That was Irene-sensei, Ren's Queen and I'll tell you now that what you just felt wasn't even all her power." said Sona.

"What! How is that not all of her power and why are you calling her sensei?" asked Rias.

"I'm calling her sensei because Ren and his Peerage trains me and my Peerage from time to time. I've felt Irene-sensei's power before and it was much higher than what we've just felt, and even then it wasn't all of it. I believe that Ren is the only one to have felt Irene-sensei's full power and he said that it was something to behold." said Sona.

"You train with his Peerage, what are they like, what was the training like?" asked Rias.

"His Peerage are all rather sadistic when they want to be with only a few that are genuinely nice. All together they are a great Peerage and from what I could tell very loyal to Ren. As for the training….it was brutal, those girls did not hold anything back and they don't know what mercy means. They broke us down then put us back together over and over again until they were happy with what we became. We felt horrible at the end of each training session but the results were amazing." said Sona.

* * *

Well that's chapter 1 everyone I hope you liked it. You'll see more of Ren's Peerage as the story goes on but the whole of his Peerage won't be revealed until the wedding along with his biggest secret.

Harem

His Peerage, Sona, Momo, Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, Koneko, Serafall, Xenovia, Asia, Ophis, Aika, Murayama, Katase, Seekvaira, Mittlet.

Peerage

King = Ren

Queen = Irene

Bishop = Ravel, ?

Knight = ?, ?

Rook = ?, ?

Pawn = ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. A Crow Problem and Riser

Well I'm glad you guys like the story so much so here's chapter 2. I know it's been a while so this chapter is rather long just for you guys!

Disclaimer I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 2: A Crow Problem and Riser

 **A MONTH AND A HALF LATER**

Ren was currently sitting in the Student Council Office, wearing the Kuoh boys uniform without the blazer, playing chess with Sona while thinking about how life has been for him lately. After getting himself and his two Bishops enrolled and showing up at the Academy they've been the talk of the campus. Ren was loved by all the girls of the school due to how polite, kind, smart, and handsome he was but because of his popularity with the girls he was hated by all of the guys, mostly the Perverted Trio. The girls had even started calling him the King Kuoh while the guys simply called him That Bastard. It didn't help that the Academy's Perverted Queen named Aika, who apparently had the ability to tell how…...well equipped a male was just by looking at them, told all the girls that his penis level was over 9,000…..whatever that means. After that Ren has caught many girls staring at his crotch.

Ravel was loved by everyone since she was smart and also very cute, since she was his little sister she gained the nickname of Kuoh's Princess. Ren's second Bishop was also loved by everyone for her kindness and beauty, she quickly became known as Kuoh's Sweetheart. Ren had also managed to meet Rias's Rook and Knight in the form of Koneko Toujou and Kiba Yuuto, Kuoh's mascot and prince respectively. He got along fine with Kiba but they tried not to hang out with each other too often as the girls of the Academy always got weird fantasies when they saw Ren and Kiba together. It took Koneko a while to warm up to him but that changed when he gave her some sweets that he brought from home, now whenever she saw him she would stick to him like glue while eating any sweets he brought for her. She also started sitting in his lap at lunch when he started petting her head, somehow he knew the perfect way to pet her that left her in total bliss.

Other than school Ren's personal life has been pretty good, he spends a lot more time with Sona, he can confidently say that he is good friends with Rias and her Peerage, and his own Peerage was happy because Kuoh City seemed the place to go for stray devils so they were never bored.

"You've noticed it haven't you Sona-chan?" asked Ren as he moved one of his pieces.

"I've noticed a lot of things Ren-kun so you'll have to be more specific." said Sona as she moved a piece to counter his piece.

"The Fallen and Rias's Peerage." said Ren as he moved another piece.

"As far as the Fallen go then yes I have noticed and I'm surprised that you haven't dealt with them yet." said Sona while moving another piece.

"While I would like to, but this territory belongs to you and Rias so I have no right to do anything without hers or your permission." said Ren while studying the board.

"Well in that case you have my permission to handle them. Speaking of the Fallen, how is that former Nun you befriended that they were after?" asked Sona though she did have a smirk on her face at the fact that he was still thinking about what move to make next.

About a week and a half ago Ren ran into a girl name Asia Argento who apparently had been excommunicated from the church for healing a devil with her Sacred Gear **Twilight Healing**. Ren showed her around the city and became her first friend and when he found out she was supposed to be staying in an abandoned church he was immediately suspicious and asked her why she was staying there. She told him she had no idea the church was abandoned so he allowed her to come stay with him at his house (Mansion), she had quickly become friends with both his Bishops, one of his Knights, one of his Rooks, and two of his Paws. The rest of his Peerage were still slowly warming up to her. He later noticed that as soon as he took her in that the Fallen Angels seem to go out looking for her. Ren has told Asia that he was a devil along with the rest of the house guests and much to his surprise she accepted them all anyway, saying that even though they were devils they were clearly good people because they took her in when she needed help and became her friends.

"She's fine, you know for a girl so devoted to the man upstairs she's really comfortable being around a bunch of devils. She has even asked if she can become a part of my Peerage." said Ren before finally making a move.

"What did you tell her?" asked Sona as she was now studying the board. She had met Aisa herself and found the girl to be very sweet, very naive as well, but still sweet.

"I could tell she was mostly asking because she thought that if she wasn't a part of my Peerage then we couldn't remain friends so first I assured her that whether she was a devil or not we would remain friends until she wished not to be anymore. Then I explained to her that my Peerage was full so I couldn't add her to my Peerage even if I wanted to. She understood and was just happy we could still be friends." said Ren while inwardly hoping that Sona moved where he wanted her to.

"That's nice to hear and though I was a little worried about you associating with someone from the church, the fact that she was excommunicated should make it ok. Now what have you noticed about Rias's Peerage that I apparently haven't?" asked Sona still studying the board.

"Don't let Irene hear you say that, she has trained you to take notice of everything and if she finds out that you didn't notice this simple thing then she'll be mad." said Ren as Sona paled at this, it was never a good idea to make Irene mad. "Anyway I've noticed that as long as I've been here that other than adding Issei to her Peerage Rias and the rest have not grown any stronger." said Ren.

"Oh, and how can you tell?" asked Sona.

"Again, don't let Irene hear you say that. I can tell because I can't sense any change in their power and because they don't carry themselves any differently. When my Peerage trained you and your Peerage I noticed that you all held yourselves higher, your eyes were sharper, and your steps were a lot more measured. In other words you physically showed that you felt much more confident in your abilities and held yourselves to higher standards." said Ren.

Sona thought about this for a moment nodding her head at Ren's observations. "I can see that you are correct and to be honest it saddens me that they haven't improved." said Sona as she finally moved her piece.

"Honestly I don't believe she's told the rest of her Peerage anything about her situation otherwise I'm sure they would be training their asses off right now to get stronger. I don't think she's doing this because she doesn't trust them but because she doesn't want to burden them with her problem." said Ren.

"Is that a wise decision?" asked Sona.

"No it's not. To you, me, and Rias our Peerage is our family which means that we share in each others burdens. By not telling her Peerage what is going on should they fail in saving her they'll blame themselves for not being strong enough to save her when in fact it will be Rias's fault for allowing her pride to get in the way of letting her family help her." said Ren.

Sona was about to comment when her door was suddenly opened and in the door was a beautiful young woman. The young woman had fair skin, bright brown eyes, waist length burnt orange hair, an amazing figure, long legs, a round ass, and large HH-cup breasts. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls uniform which was pretty tight around her chest. This girl is Orihime Inoue, a third year at Kuoh Academy and Ren's second Bishop. A fun fact about Orihime is that she had the second largest breasts in the Peerage while first was held by Irene who had an I-cup.

"Sorry to disturb you Ren, Sona-sama, but I have some bad news." said Orihime.

"Oh, what is it Orihime?" asked Ren.

"While hanging out with Rias's new Pawn Issei, Asia was taken by a Fallen Angel." said Orihime being as serious as she could while being worried about her friend. Ren's eyes hardened at this as stood from his chair with the area around heating up.

"I'm sorry to cut our time together short Sona-chan but I must be going. Oh and also…" Ren moved one of his pieces. "Checkmate, that makes the scour 171 to 170 with me in the lead. Until next time Sona-chan." said Ren before a magic circle with the Phenex crest in the middle appeared under him and Orihime and they disappeared.

"So you've finally taken the lead Ren-kun, well enjoy it while it lasts because I will retake the lead." said Sona to herself.

 **ABANDONED CHURCH**

Ren and Orihime appeared outside of the only church in Kuoh City, which just so happened to be abandoned. To Ren this was the only place the Fallen Angels could have taken Asia for whatever they were planning on doing with her. Before they could enter the church though they heard fast moving footsteps coming from behind them, turning towards the sound they found Issei, Kiba, and Koneko coming towards them.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" asked Issei before something stupid popped into his mind. "You're a Fallen Angel aren't you, and you brought Orihime-san here to do something horrible to her like your friends are no doubt doing to Asia-san!" said Issei. Ren and Orihime looked at Issei like he was stupid, Kiba laughed nervously with a sweatdrop on the back of his head, and Koneko remain as stoic as ever though Ren could see the emmbassment in her eyes.

"Sorry Ren, Orihime, but Issei doesn't really have any sensory skills." said Kiba.

"They're devils, Pervert." Koneko said simply.

"What, really? Then who's their King?" asked Issei.

"Ren is a King Issei and I can only guess that Orihime is one of his pieces." said Kiba.

"Kiba is correct Issei and Orihime is one of my Bishops." said Ren. "Since you three are here I can guess you're here to save Asia, that's good since she was with you when she was taken Issei." said Ren.

"Wait, how do you know that?" asked Issei.

"Asia lives with me and whenever she goes out I have one of my pieces watch over her. My piece would have acted to save Asia but since this city is not my territory I can't just act as I please. Now enough questions, we have a friend to save." said Ren as he turned and pushed the doors open.

On the other side of the doors were exorcists and Fallen Angels though three of the Fallen Angels stood out from the others. One was about as tall as Koneko with fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes and for clothes she wore a gothic lolita maid uniform, her name is Mittelt. The second one had fair skin, Dark blue eyes, long dark blue hair, a great figure, and DD-cup breasts and for clothes she wore what appeared to be a sexy secretary outfit that showed a great deal of cleavage, her name is Kalawarner. The last one was a middle aged man with fair skin, short black hair, and dark blue eyes. For clothes he wore black shoes, black pants, a white dress shirt, a dark gray trench coat, black gloves, and a black fedora, his name is Dohnaseek. Ren didn't pay too much attention to the one exorcists that stood out other than the fact that he looked crazed, but he also noticed that Mittelt and Kalawarner looked reluctant to even be there.

"Well what do we have here? A bunch of shitty ass devils walking right into my house and look at the tits on that one, you think she'd let me ram my cock between those mountains of fat she calls tits?" asked Freed.

"Well we could always find out after we kill the others and keep her alive for some "fun"." said Dohnaseek as he licked his lips while staring at Orihime's body.

Orihime and Koneko were disgusted by this, Issei scowled, Kiba frowned, and Ren's face was completely blank. On the inside though Ren was raging, he hated it when anyone spoke to any member of his Peerage in a disrespectful way. The others were about to rush in and attack but Ren held his hand out and stopped them. While the members of Rias's Peerage were a bit confused Orihime knew what was going on and wondered just who he would summon.

"Juri, Zero, Three." said Ren. Once Ren said those words a magic circle appeared behind him and out of it came three figures that landed in front of Ren. The figures turned out to be three women and each of them had power just pouring off of them. Issei almost lost his mind from just looking at the three women.

The first woman stood at 5'5 with fair skin, purple eyes, dark hair styled with two horn like bangs on top of her head with pink ribbons, an amazon like figure with defined muscles but still feminine, long toned legs, and perky D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a purple dodou on her chest supported by eight straps that meet on her back forming a spider pattern, long, baggy, off-white sweat pants with purple tights, long fingerless gloves, and taekwondo foot wraps on her feet. This woman is Juri Han, one of Ren's Rooks.

The second woman stood at 5'6 with fair skin, pink eyes, long snow white hair, an amazing figure that was perfectly toned, long legs, D-cup breasts, and her right arms was made of black metal with clawed fingers. For clothes she wore a very revealing white and black dress with detached sleeves that showed a great deal of cleavage and her stomach, long white semi-transparent stockings attached to a black garter, and black heels. Strapped to her side was a white sword with a black edge and a round guard to protect her hand. This woman is Zero, one of Ren's Pawns.

The last woman stood at 5'6 with fair skin, light purple eyes, shoulder length purple hair, a great figure, long legs, C-cup breasts, and the Roman numeral for 3 on her forehead. For clothes she wore a much more conservative thigh length dress with the part covering her breasts being black and the rest being lavender, black and lavender detached sleeves, black and purple clawed gloves with a medium sized shield on her left arm, thigh high black armored stocking, and armored black heels. Strapped to her sides were large black scissors. This woman is Three, Zero's third sister and one of Ren's Pawns.

"Oh yeah that bastard called three more hot bitches to his party, I can't wait to pay with them when he's dead. Maybe after I'm done I'll kill them too then continue to play with their lifeless bodies!" said Freed though he was ignored by Juri, Zero, and Three; they just continued to look at Ren and waited for orders.

"Don't kill the blonde maid, the dark blue haired secretary, or the people fighting with me. You can do what you want with everyone else, but that guy gets special treatment, have fun." said Ren while pointing at Freed. The three nodded and Juri was the first to turn and face their opponents.

"Well then, where do you want me to break you first?" asked Juri in a sexy but cruel voice. She was answered by one of the exorcists charging at her with a light sword, this proved to be a fatal idea because as soon as he was close enough Juri preformed a spin kick with so much power behind it that when it connected with the man's head it flew off his shoulders and out one of the windows. "Ooooh, the feel of his skull cracking against my foot felt soooo good!" moaned Juri.

"I don't think it would be a good idea if she met Akeno." said Kiba before creating a sword with his Sacred Gear and charging at the exorcists.

"Sadist." said Koneko before picking up one of the church pews and swinging it at the exorcists and the Fallen Angels. Issei didn't know whether to be turned on or scared for his life.

Dohnaseek tried to swoop done on Juri and kill her with his light spear but his attack was stopped by Zero and her sword. He then noticed that Zero didn't even look like she was trying in fact she looked bored, this pissed Dohnaseek off. "What's with that look Bitch, don't you know who you're fighting!?" asked Dohnaseek with a sneer. Juri decided that Zero could handle him while she went after the others.

"I have this look because you are too weak to challenge me and as far as I'm concerned you're just another body to add to my body count." said Zero with nothing but boredom in her voice. She then pushed his sword away and slashed him across the chest. Dohnaseek flew away from Zero while holding his now bleeding chest. He was about to say something to Zero when he saw that she wasn't in front of him anymore. "Where are you looking?" asked Zero from behind him and before Dohnaseek could turn around Zero brought her sword down and cut off his left wing.

"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Dohnaseek in pain as he crashed to the ground with Zero landing soon after. Dohnaseek struggled to get up only for Zero to stab him in the heart with her sword, she then quickly ripped it out of him and then took off to kill the rest of the weaklings.

Three was currently dodging light bullets and sword swipes from Freed while she was studying the man. To her there was nothing too special about him other than his physical ability so he might make a good doll for her or at least a good test subject for her more dangerous experiments. "Hold still you shitty devil so I can kill you!" said Freed. Freed then suddenly found his weapons cut to pieces by Three's scissors, he then quickly found the tendons in his arms and legs cut making so that he couldn't move. "THE HELL!?" yelled Freed.

"My King said you get special treatment so I shall not kill you yet. Instead you'll be used for my experiments and then turned into one of my dolls." said Three before she noticed that Freed seemed to be healing rather quickly. "Hmm, it seems you've already been enhanced by someone else but that doesn't matter it just means you'll be more interesting to experiment on." said Three before she pulled out a syringe filled with a dark blue liquid and injected it into Freed. "This will make sure you can't move for 12 hours but can still feeling everything." said Three.

Meanwhile Ren, Orihime, and Issei were able to walk right through without meeting resistance thanks to the other killing everyone else. When they got to the next room they found more exorcists and Fallen Angels but they also found Asia strapped to a cross barely breathing and a Fallen Angel in front of her holding two rings in her hands. At that moment Ren knew that they had taken Asia's Sacred Gear, with a quick wave of his hand Ren sent a blade of wind that sliced through all of the exorcists and Fallen Angels but one.

"Orihime knock her out." said Ren.

"Right, **Koten Zanshun: I Reject**!" said Orihime as two petals on one of her hair pins disappeared and form a small man that charged at the Fallen Angel and hit her directly in the forehead and knocked her out.

"Good job Hime-chan." as he moved over to Asia and got her down from the cross.

"Ren-kun….you….came for….me." said Asia in a weak voice.

"Of course I did, now rest everything will be okay. Orihime, grab the Fallen and follow me." said Ren while walking back towards the others with Asia in his arms. Orihime simply nodded and picked up the Fallen with Issei helping her, though he didn't want to since Yuma had killed him in the first place.

When they got back to the others they came upon a rather interesting situation. "They need to die so get out of the way or I'll go through you and kill them anyway." said Akeno with Rias, Kiba, and Koneko standing behind her.

"Just try it you cow tited brat, I'll enjoy your screams of pain before I crush your throat under my foot." said Juri.

"Don't threaten my Queen or I'll begin to take your threats personally." warned Rias.

"Oh would you look at this Lucifer's bratty sister is trying to act like tough shit. Look here brat, I don't care who you are or who you're related to if you keep annoying me I'll make your Peerage and your brother watch as I have you on your hands and knees licking the soles of my feet." said Juri.

"How crude, anyway you seem to know me pretty well yet I know nothing of you or your friends." said Rias trying to ignore that last threat and the fact that this woman's power made her uneasy. She glance over at the other two who were standing guard for the two Fallen Angels and the paralyzed exorcist.

"And you'll continue to know nothing until my King gets here." said Juri.

"That's enough now, jeez Juri I forgot how confrontational you can be when meeting new people." said Ren finally making himself known. He knew he had to stop this argument now because if Juri got anymore irritated there was a good chance she would break Rias in half.

"Oh you know you love me." said Juri her irritation instantly gone now that Ren was here.

"Ren, what are you doing here?" asked Akeno. Kiba and Koneko would have told her and Rias what was going on but they had been busy fighting at the time and they had gotten silent signals from Juri and Zero to keep quiet about them. Those two were scary.

"Helping." said Ren simply, much like Koneko.

"While I appreciate your help Ren, this is my territory and I'll handle any problems that pop up in it." said Rias.

"You don't sound very appreciative Brat! You're lucky my King was generous enough to lend you a hand." said Juri.

"You're her King?" asked Rias and Akeno at the same time.

"Yes, she and the other two are part of my Peerage. I'd like for you to meet my Rook Juri Han, the one in white is my Pawn Zero, and the last one is Zero's sister and another of my Pawns Three. Also Sona-chan gave me permission to act." said Ren.

"And Orihime is your what?" asked Rias. Rias has been a little jealous of Ren for having Orihime in his Peerage since it was well known that the character named Orihime from the Anime Bleach was actually named and designed after the real life Orihime. Though Orihime would at times complain that the characters personality was altered, apparently the real Orihime didn't have confidence issues and while she wasn't battle crazy she wasn't afraid to fight when threatened.

"Orihime is my second Bishop, which reminds me. Orihime, could you please work your magic on Asia?" asked Ren.

"Of course just lay her down and I'll get to work." said Orihime before taking the Twilight Healing rings away from the Fallen Angel that took them from Asia. After Ren laid Asia down Orihime placed the rings back on Asia's fingers. " **Soten Kisshun: I Reject**!" said Orihime as four of the petals of her hair pins disappeared before forming a yellow energy shield over Asia.

"So she does have that ability." said Rias as she had wondered for a long time if Orihime had the same powers as the show or if the writers had made it up.

"Yes she does, it's a Longinus class Sacred Gear known as **Rejection of all Things.** She can basically do everything her character from Bleach can do but the difference is that my Orihime has more control and isn't afraid to fight so Tsubaki isn't weak." said Ren. In only took a couple more minutes before Orihime finished and Asia was up feeling better than ever, she was then quickly hugged by Orihime who was glad that her friend was okay.

"Thank you for helping me Orihime-chan." said Asia.

"No problem Asia-chan." said Orihime.

Ren smiled at the two girls before turning to the four prisoners in custody with the final Fallen Angel finally awake. "Three you can take your new toy to your playroom now." said Ren.

"Please don't call my lab a playroom Ren-sama, though he will make an interesting subject. I'll send some of my dolls to collect the rest of the bodies as well." said Three before she and Freed disappeared through a magic circle.

"Now for you three, I'll start off simple. What are your names?" asked Ren.

"I'm Mittelt." said the small blonde.

"I'm Kalawarner." said the busty dark blue haired one.

"...I'm Raynare." said the black haired one wearing S&M clothes.

"Good, now why did you do this to Asia and why did you kill Issei?" asked Ren with a hard and cold edge to his voice.

"We didn't want to I swear! Our orders were to watch Issei Hyoudou because he had a powerful Sacred Gear, if it activated before he was reincarnated by one of the two devils that govern this area we were to take him out if he showed signs of becoming unstable." said Kalawarner.

"If that's the case then why did you kill him early and once again why did you target Asia?" asked Ren.

"While we were doing our job we were approached by Kokabiel, a 10 winged Fallen Angel, and he threatened to kill us if we didn't work for him. Dohnaseek instantly agreed since he was completely loyal to Kokabiel and he kept an eye on the three of us so we couldn't contact Azazel-sama." said kalawarner.

"After that Kokabiel order Raynare to kill Issei while Kalawarner and I were to get Asia in order to remove her Sacred Gear. When we couldn't find her Kokabiel was furious and order us to search the whole city as she had to be somewhere, once we found her we where to take her to have her Scared Gear extracted." said Mittelt.

"So you really didn't want to kill me Yuma?" asked Issei.

"It's Raynare, not Yuma, and no I didn't. I simply wanted to live but it seems that can't happen no matter what I do." said Raynare.

"I sure hope you three aren't lying to me because if you are I'll let Juri break you." said Ren.

"Oh I hope you're lying." said Juri with a sadistic grin.

"We're not and if it'll help prove how serious we are then I swear my loyalty to you here and now." said Kalawarner.

"Me to." said Mittelt.

"I guess I'll do the same." said Raynare.

Everyone was shocked at this, well Juri was more disappointed than anything as she really wanted to break more people. Ren was the most surprised though as he only expected to come here, kill a bunch of people, and save Asia but not once did gaining three Fallen Angel servants cross his mind. He really didn't have a problem with them serving him but he didn't want to offend Asia.

"What do you think Asia?" asked Ren.

"I think you should accept. They didn't want to do the bad things they did so they shouldn't die for something they were forced to do." said Asia and Ren completely expected that answer. Asia was just too nice to have ill will towards anyone, Ren wondered how'd she react to his brother.

"Very well, you three are now in the service of Ren Phenex, don't betray my trust or I promise you you'll pray that my Peerage gets to you before I do." said Ren releasing only a fraction of his power but it was more than enough to cause the three Fallen to fall flat on their faces, Ren made sure to only focus his power on the Fallen Angels so as to not affect the others.

Once he stopped releasing his power he was immediately brought into a fierce kiss my Juri. "I love it when you do that, I'm gonna fuck you sooo good tonight." said Juri after she broke the kiss.

"Thank you for the heads up Juri, come on everyone it's time to go home." said Ren.

"Yes Ren-sama." said the three Fallen Angels at once as they, Zero, Orihime, and Asia went to Ren's side and disappeared into a magic circle while Rias and her Peerage did the same.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

We find Ren walking towards the old school building while still wearing his school outfit, on his left side was Mittelt in her usual maid outfit and on his right is Ravel in her school uniform. Quite a bit had changed for Ren in the last two weeks, though not all of them were good. To start things off the three Fallen Angels he took in actually took very well to being with him and his Peerage, Mittelt had appointed herself Ren's personal maid/bodyguard and could usually be seen with him no matter where he went but there were a few times that she wasn't with him, Kalawarner was either training with him and his Peerage, killing stray devils, or helping him and Ravel with the paperwork, and Raynare by far had the hardest job out of the three but also the most important. She had been assigned as the personal bodyguard to someone very, VERY, precious to Ren with the threat that if something happened to that person while they were in her care Ren would erase her very existence to the point that even God's book of life wouldn't know that she ever existed. Needless to say Raynare took her job very seriously and her charge has as of yet to even receive a scratch.

Ren had also gotten Asia and Mittelt signed up for school, they were both first years that shared classes with Koneko and Ravel; Mittelt didn't really like going to school thanks to her being far to old for it but she put up with it so she could be close to her new master. Asia had also been reincarnated into Rias's Bishop, when Rias had asked Asia to become a part of her Peerage and why Asia said yes Ren didn't know but she seemed happy and Rias wasn't the kind of devil to forcibly reincarnate someone. Well the way she reincarnated Issei was kinda forcibly because she allowed him to die before she did it, but Ren was sure Issei would have said yes had she simply said he could have is own harem if he joined her Peerage.

As far as bad things went it started with Akeno distancing herself from him ever since Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Raynare came into his care. Ren had done his research on Rias's Peerage and knew that all of them had a troubled past except for Issei, Akeno's past caused her to have an intense hate for Fallen Angels. Ren somewhat understood as losing a parent can be traumatizing for anyone, especially for a young child, but Ren felt that Akeno was being unreasonable with her hate because just like devils not all Fallen angels are the same. Ren also noticed that Rias was becoming more and more desperate to break the marriage contract between herself and Riser, he found out why when his mother contacted him and told him that Riser was coming to see Rias and move up the wedding. It got so bad that Ren had one of his pieces watch Rias to make sure she didn't do anything stupid, that same piece reported to him that last night Rias tried to give her virginity to her Pawn in order to break the contract but was stopped by her brother's maid.

Ren knew things were really getting to Rias if a prideful young woman like her was willing to throw away her virginity just to get out of her marriage contract. The sad thing though was that Ren knew that not having her virginity wouldn't stop Riser, he would be disappointed in not taking her virginity himself, but it wouldn't stop him. Finally they came to the door of the ORC Ren opened the door and saw Rias sitting behind her desk, Akeno standing slightly behind her and to the side, Kiba was standing off to the side, Koneko was sitting on one of the couches eating her sweets, Asia was next to her, Issei was sitting on the other couch, and there was another woman in the room standing in front of the Rias.

The woman in question was quite beautiful with fair skin, silver eyes, matching hair that flows all the way down her back featuring a long braid on either side ending in small blue bows at the ends while the rest is let down ending in twin braids, an amazing figure, large E-cup breasts, and red lipstick on her lips. For clothes she wore a blue and white French Maid uniform with long sleeves, a white apron, and a white headband on her head. This woman is Grayfia Lucifuge, the personal maid and Queen of the current Lucifer.

"Grayfia-san, I was unaware you would be here, how are you doing today?" asked Ren.

"I'm doing well Ren-sama, I'm here on orders from Lucifer-sama to oversee this meeting between Riser-sama and Rias-sama though I too was unaware you would be here." said Grayfia.

"My mother requested that I attend this meeting in order to be sure that Riser properly represents the House of Phenex." said Ren. Grayfia nodded at this and while she hadn't talked with Ren much she had talked to him enough to know that he was well mannered, she couldn't say the same about his brother so she was glad that Lady Phenex had seen fit to have someone to keep Riser in line, though she was surprised Lady Phenex chose Ren.

"Very well, I see you have Ravel-sama with you but who is this other young lady you have with you?" asked Grayfia.

Before Ren could answer Mittelt moved forward and gave Grayfia a respectful bow. "I am Mittelt, a Fallen Angel and Ren-sama's personal maid and bodyguard." said Mittelt before she moved back to Ren's side. Grayfia noticed how Akeno was giving a slight glare to Mittelt while frowning slightly at Ren, she also noticed that Koneko seem to be staring at Ren as if waiting for something.

"I see, well I hope you are doing an adequate job Mittelt-san as I'll have you know that out of the Phenex household Ren is my favorite." said Grayfia. This surprised everyone in the room as none of them expected Grayfia to say anything like that.

"I assure you that she is doing a great job, I couldn't ask for someone better." said Ren. This caused Mittelt to blush with a small smile at her master's praise.

"Thank you for your praise Ren-sama." said Mittelt.

"I see, well if you're in need of anymore maids or another maid I know a few that I believe would be good for you." said Grayfia.

"Thank you Grayfia-san, I'll keep that in mind." said Ren.

"Of course Ren-sama, now please have a seat." said Grayfia. Ren sat down on the couch and as soon as he did Koneko suddenly appeared in his lap. Ravel glared at Koneko for this as it was well known to everyone in Ren's Peerage that Ren's lap was Ravel's spot, not even Irene sat in Ren's lap when Ravel was around. Koneko glared back at Ravel as she placed Ren's hand on her head so that he could pet her, the two of them had often fought over Ren's lap to the point Koneko and Ravel considered each other rivals. Ravel sat on Ren's right, Mittelt stood behind him, and Asia moved to be on Ren's left. Issei didn't like this and grumbled about lucky blonde bastards.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming, I guess I should explain what this meeting is about." said Rias.

"I could do that for you if you'd like Rias-sama." said Grayfia.

"No, it should come from me. The reason I called you hear today is because-" Rias didn't get to finish as a magic circle appeared with the Phenex family crest in the middle, flames then started to spew out of the magic circle making for a rather dramatic entrance.

" _Why does he have to be so dramatic, he knows Rias doesn't like him so who is he trying to impress_?" Ren asked himself in thought.

Coming out of the circle was a man that looked a lot like Ren but older with the same skin tone, hair color, and eye color. For clothes he wore a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right side, matching pants, black dress shoes, and under the blazer was a white dress shirt that wasn't fully buttoned up giving a view of a muscular chest. This man is Riser Phenex, Ren's older brother and Rias's current fiance. "Hmm, it's been some time since I've come to the human world." said Riser as hi eyes scanned the room, they stopped on Ren for a few seconds before they went to Rias and shined with delight. "My darling Rias, I'm so happy to see you again." said Riser.

"Riser Phenex." said Rias. Ren could practically taste the venom and disgust that Rias said Riser's name with and he really couldn't blame her, his brother was an ass.

"I came to inform you that a date has been set." said Riser as he moved over to the desk that Rias was using to keep them apart. "I know it is a bit early but I thought we could go visit the location that the ceremony will be taking place." said Riser.

"I've already told you Riser, I have no intention on Marrying you!" said Rias.

"M-M-Married!? What the hell is going on!? Who the hell is this guy!?" asked Issei in shock.

Everyone looked at Issei except for Ren who had his eyes closed and was planning things out in his head. "Who are you?" asked Riser with disinterest clear in his voice and on his face.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn." said Issei.

" _He rehearsed that_." Ren, Mittelt, and Koneko thought to themselves.

"I see." said Riser not really caring.

"You still haven't answered my question! Who are you?" asked Issei.

"I'm surprised you haven't told your servants about me, though I'm even more surprised he doesn't know about me. He does smell like a human though so that makes him a reincarnated devil which makes sense." said Riser.

"I didn't say anything because there was no need to tell them of you." said Rias.

Riser gave Rias a fixed smile. "As harsh as usual I see." said Riser.

"This is Riser Phenex-sama." said Grayfia informing Issei and everyone else of what they wanted to know. "He is a pureblood, High class devil, and the third son of the legendary Phenex family. He is also Rias-sama's fiance and Ren-sama's older brother." said Grayfia.

"F-Fiance, brother!?" asked Issei before looking at Ren. "Well at least that explains why you're such an asshole." said Issei. This was a HUGE mistake, something Issei found out when Ren suddenly opened his eyes and they were cold and furious as they stared into Issei's own eyes.

"Don't ever. Compare me. With my brother." said Ren in a dangerous voice. Issei quickly nodded as he felt like he had poked a sleeping dragon in the eye, he then felt his Sacred Gear tingle a bit at the thought.

"Speaking of the weakling, what are you doing here?" asked Riser.

"Mother requested that I be here to make sure you behaved." said Ren as he closed his eyes again.

"Please, most likely she sent you here to see how these things are done." said Riser.

"Really? Last I checked my marriage contract was going smoothly and my fiance actually wants to marry me." said Ren, he was not going to take Riser's insults anymore.

"What was that!?" asked Riser with rage clear in his voice.

"Enough Riser, I've already told you that I'm not going to marry you!" yelled Rias as she slammed her hands on her desk.

"You say that as if you have a choice." said Riser amused with her little outburst. "We both know there isn't much you can do, both of our families have decided on this and the contract has been drawn up. Don't forget that your family has been just as hasty to unite our houses as mine." said Riser.

" _They were far too hasty, they should be lucky that Rias was only desperate enough to try and throw away her virginity rather then kill herself or you. I'll have to talk with both of our families once this mess is over with_." Ren thought to himself.

"Don't speak so presumptuously. As the heir of the Gremory family I will be the one to pick my partner, besides I was already promised that I could do as I pleased until I graduated from a University in the human world." said Rias.

"Rias my dear, I fear you don't understand the situation." said Riser with narrowed eyes. "Your parents and Lucifer-sama fear for your family may go extinct, every since the last great war many families of the original pillar families were lost due to the lost of so many pureblood devils. It is only natural for our parents to want to protect our pureblood and households by joining our families together." said Riser and even though he didn't like it, even Ren had to admit that was a good point. "Not to mention that thanks to the rise in reincarnated devils like your peerage, pureblood devils are becoming increasingly rare and with so many of the 72 pillar families starting to collapse on themselves thanks to the decreasing amount of pureblood devils, so the future of pureblood devils rests on this marriage." said Riser.

At this point Ren couldn't keep quiet as that last bit of bullshit was just too much to take. "Okay I'm sorry for interrupting but that's not ture. You and Rias are only two devils so even if this marriage somehow worked out, thanks to the low birth rates of devils it would take a long time for Rias to conceive a child. Even if you two were extremely lucky and conceived multiple children early on it still wouldn't help because High class devils are reincarnating humans and other beings into their Peerages every day. My point is that whether you two get married or not things won't change all that much." said Ren while taking a sip of tea that Akeno had started passing out at some point.

"STAY OUT OF THIS WEAKLING!" yelled Riser. Ren didn't even flinch or open his eyes at Risers show of rage.

"Ren-sama is correct, while you two having a child would be a great boon to the underworld it would still be just one child compared to the hundreds of humans and other beings being reincarnated everyday. Besides that even if you two don't get married and have a child there is still the fact that Ren-sama is set to marry the Sitri heiress and if they should have a child it would have the potential to control both fire and water on top of the fact that the child would be a pureblood." said Grayfia. Ren smirked behind his tea cup as he knew Grayfia agreeing with him would piss Riser off.

"I won't destroy my household Riser. I plan on siring an heir when I'm ready but I won't marry you, I'll marry someone of my choosing as even the heirs of old houses have that much of a right." said Rias.

Ren could see that Riser was quickly losing his patience with the whole situation. "You know Rias like you I am a pureblood devil of an old household, I bear the powerful name Phenex and I can't allow that name to be tarnished anymore than it already has." said Riser while looking at Ren when he said the last part. "I came all the way out here to the human world to get you but I don't like the human world much." at this point Riser released his flaming wings from his back and showed everyone why he and Ren's family had the name Phenex. "The flames of this world are filthy and for a devil that holds governance over wind and fire it is unbearable so I will take you back to the underworld with me." Riser looked around at Rias's Peerage members and it was then that Ren opened his eyes again and knew Riser was going to take things way too far. "Even if I have to incinerate your servants to do it." said Riser as he increased the heat of his flames.

"Mittelt." said Ren. In a burst of speed Mittelt was in front of Riser with two of her pink light spears in her hands, one at Risers neck and the other at his heart. Mittelt's eyes were as hard as steel as she waited for her master to give the order to finish the man before her, she had been training with her master and his Peerage for a week now and she could already feel the difference in her power. The other devils in the room, besides Ren, Ravel, and Grayfia, were all a bit tense at feeling the power of Mittelt's light spears.

"A-A-A Fallen Angel?" asked Riser while being incredibly nervous, a light spear was one of the few things he couldn't heal instantly from and was poisonous to devils.

"Yes I am a Fallen Angel. My name is Mittelt and I am Ren-sama's personal maid and bodyguard. Now you will put your wings away and have a seat away from Gremory-sama." said Mittelt.

"Why you little-" said Riser.

"Mittelt, left leg." said Ren interrupting Riser's insult. Mittelt acted on her master's order and moved one of her spears from Riser's heart and instead gave him a shallow cut on his left leg.

"AAHHH!" yelled Riser as he felt burning pain in his leg.

"Riser you have taken things too far, not only have you threatened to take Rias to the underworld against her will but you have also threatened to kill her servants which you know the Gremory family sees as family. By doing so you have potentially started a war between the Gremory family and the Phenex family. I can not sit here and allow you to drag the Phenex name through the mud anymore than you have here today so do as Mittelt says and conduct this meeting properly like I know Mother has taught you." said Ren.

"You have no right to-" said Riser before he was interrupted once again.

"I have every right, incase you forgot Mother told me to make sure you behave which you are not as of right now. Now I won't tell you again, do as Mittelt said or I will have you removed from this meeting and conduct it myself in your stead." said Ren.

Riser simply glared at Ren but ultimately did as he was told. Once he did that Mittelt's light spears disappeared and she returned to her spot behind Ren. "So weak that you need a bodyguard." said Riser as he just couldn't help but take shots at Ren.

"And you're so unimportant that you don't need one." said Ren. His comment got him a sneer from Riser, a giggle from Rias and Akeno, a snicker from Issei and Kiba, and smirks from Mittelt and Koneko.

The meeting continued with Riser trying to convince Rias to return to the underworld with him and Rias adamantly refusing. "It seems that an agreement cannot be reached here today so that leaves us with one final solution that was thought up by Lucifer-sama, a Ratting Game." said Grayfia.

"What's a Ratting Game?" asked Issei with Asia being just as confused.

"A Ratting Game is basically two devils using their Peerages to fight each other, most of the time it's done for simple sport and entertainment but other times it can be used to decide important things. Though Rias is unable to participate in an official Ratting Game due to not being a mature devil so it'll have to be an unofficial game and the stakes will most likely be whether or not the marriage contract will be followed or not." said Ren.

"Ren-sama is correct, it will be an unofficial Ratting Game where if Rias-sama wins the marriage is off but if Riser-sama wins then Rias-sama will marry him. Do both of you accept this?" asked Grayfia.

"Of course I accept!" said Rias standing up from her desk.

"I accept as well, but tell me Rias is this your whole Peerage?" asked Riser. Ren could already tell where this was going.

"What if it is?" asked Rias.

"Let me show you your competition." said Riser as he snapped his fingers and a large magic circle appeared behind him. Out of the circle came 15 women, Ren knew these women well since he ran into them so often when he was still living with his parents, he was on good terms with most of them but there were a few that could be a real bitch. "This is my Peerage and they will be bringing you defeat." said Riser.

"NO WAY, YOU'VE SURROUNDED YOURSELF WITH ALL OF THOSE HOT WOMEN! YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" yelled Issei before he started to sulk in the corner mumbling about how life wasn't fair.

"What's his problem?" asked Riser.

"He dreams of being a harem king." said Rias a little embarrassed by her Pawn.

"I see, hey Rias's Pawn!" said Riser as he called his Queen over. Issei looked up from his sulking only to see Riser fondling his Queen's large breasts. "You'll never be able to do something like this, you'll always be Low class trash." said Riser. That was enough for Issei to snap and activate his Sacred Gear before charging at Riser. "Mira." said Riser.

Mira was one of Riser's Pawns. She a young girl with fair skin, light brown eyes, and blue hair done in four short ponytails with two pointing up and tow pointing down. For clothes she wore a white haori with a red obi worn under a red happi coat, bandages on her forearms and shins, black guards on her hands, and zori on her feet. In her hand was a long bow staff. Mira quickly moved in between Riser and Issei and was about to strike Issei with her staff but Ren decided to step in once again while showing a bit of his hand to his brother.

"Juri." said Ren. A magic circle appear behind Ren and out of it came Juri who delivered a devastating spin kick to Mira and launched her into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Juri didn't stop there though as she quickly ran towards Mira and pinned her to the wall by her throat with her foot.

"Tell me…..did that feel good?" asked Juri in he sultry voice while putting more pressure on Mira's throat. Riser, his Peerage, and Grayfia were all shocked at what they just saw, they then turned their attention to Ren since he was the last person to say anything before this woman suddenly appeared.

Ren just continued to drink his tea while petting Koneko's head. Koneko on the other hand had stopped eating her sweets and had gone stiff the moment she laid eyes on Juri. She still had the memories of seeing Juri make people explode with her kicks fresh in her mind, though it did calm her a bit knowing that Ren wouldn't let Juri make her explode. Everyone then noticed that Mira was starting to turn blue as Juri continued to increase the pressure on her throat with sadistic glee.

"That's enough Juri." said Ren. Juri kept the pressure up for a few more seconds before she finally released Mira and then made her way back to Ren with a very visible sway in her hips. "That's my girl." said Ren.

"Who the hell is this bitch!?" asked Riser. Some of the girls in his Peerage were glaring daggers at Juri, and it wasn't because of what she did to Mira.

"The name is Juri Han, I'm Ren-sama's Rook." said Juri. Juri HATED being proper but she knew that in this type of setting if she wasn't at least a little proper then she could end up getting her King in trouble. She wasn't willing to do that to Ren.

"You've gained another piece Ren-sama?" asked Grayfia.

"Yes, Juri is an interesting piece as I had to beat her in hand-to-hand combat before she would let me reincarnate her." said Ren. Ren would admit to anyone that his fight with Juri was one of his most intense fights he's ever had, right up there with his fights with Sairaorg. Even as a human Juri was crazy strong.

"Don't forget that I almost beat you Ren-sama." said Juri with a smirk. She had really enjoyed her first ever fight with her King, he was strong and had refused to use anything other than his hand-to-hand combat skills which was something she respected.

"You mean to tell me that you're so weak that you almost lost a fight to a human." said Riser.

"Don't underestimate her Riser, I'll have you know that even as a human Juri had enough power to split a grown man in half with a simple kick. Juri's strength has only increased since she became my Rook." said Ren.

"Anyway, Rias I'll give you 10 days to prepare for our Ratting Game." said Riser.

"Are you giving me a handicap?" asked Rias while being offended by the notion.

"I have experience in Ratting Games while your Peerage doesn't, I'm giving you this time to prepare so that I can beat you at your best." said Riser before he and his Peerage teleported away.

"That was false, he wants you to build up hope before he crushes your dreams of being free from him. He's hoping to beat the rebellious streak out of you." said Ren.

"Clearly." said Grayfia.

"Grayfia can you tell my brother that I'll be using the Gremory Estate in the mountains for the next 10 days?" asked Rias. Grayfia simply bowed before teleporting away. "Ren, Kiba and Koneko tell me that your pieces are quite powerful from what they saw at the abandoned church, I was wondering if you'd consider training my Peerage over the next 10 days?" asked Rias surprising her whole Peerage.

Ren just stared at Rias for a few minutes with a blank expression making Rias more than a little nervous. "You have no idea what you're asking for Rias." said Ren.

"Yes I do, I'm asking-" said Rias before she was interrupted.

"No you don't. Rias my training isn't for the faint of heart, my Peerage is full of the strongest women I could find and I train them to be the best so that when the time comes to accomplish my dream they'll be able to stand at my side as the strongest Peerage anyone has and ever will see. You need to understand that I will use everything I can to break you not only physically but also mentally, I'll use your insecurities, your past issues, and your present day issues. Make no mistake you will HATE me during training." said Ren.

"While Sona has informed me that your training is brutal, I can't in good faith allow you to bring up the past with my Peerage." said Rias. Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko were happy that their trust was well placed.

"Then my training isn't for you." said Ren.

"But you said you'd help me!" said Rias.

"You just don't get it do you Gremory Brat? Ren doesn't train with kid gloves on, he comes at you with full force. If your Peerage can't handle the past being brought up then they are weak and you have been coddling them." said Juri. Juri hated such weakness, sure Orihime wasn't the strongest fighter in the Peerage but at least she was strong enough to face Ren's training.

"Hey, you can't talk to Rias like that!" said Issei.

"Shut it shit stain before I kick your teeth so far down your throat that you'll shit them out later!" snapped Juri. That effectively shut Issei up.

"That's enough Juri." said Ren. "Now Rias since you can't partake in my training the least I can do for you is supervising your training and giving you advice on how to beat Riser, if you're willing of course." said Ren.

"That works for me, I'll send Ravel the location of my family's estate so that you can meet us there." said Rias. Ren simply nodded before lifting Koneko off of his lap and standing up, he, Juri, Ravel, and Mittelt were about to leave until they were stopped by Issei.

"Wait, you've trained your whole Peerage right?" asked Issei.

"Yes, but you have to understand that they were strong before I met them, they've trained me just as much as I've trained them." said Ren. Juri smirked at this as it was just another thing she loved about her King, he never claimed that his Peerage was only strong because of him and he acknowledged that they had taught him much as well.

"I'd like to undergo your training." said Issei. Ren stared at him for a few moments before giving his answer.

"Very well but know this, you will be broken and rebuilt." said Ren before he and his group teleported away.

* * *

Well everyone there you have chapter 2 I hope you liked it. A lot happened in this chapter but the most important is that we met 4 more of Ren's pieces and saw him interact with his asshole of a brother. The next couple of chapters will be all about training and we may meet more of Ren's Peerage, but you won't see is Peerage together as a whole until the Wedding. Also who is the person Ren has assigned Raynare as a bodyguard for and why are they so important?

Harem

His Peerage, Sona, Momo, Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, Koneko, Serafall, Xenovia, Asia, Ophis, Aika, Murayama, Katase, Seekvaira, Mittlet, Raynare, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Yasaka.

Peerage

King = Ren

Queen = Irene (Fairytail)

Bishop = Ravel, Orihime (Bleach)

Knight = ?, ?

Rook = Juri (Street Fighter), ?

Pawn = Zero (Dragkenguard 3), ?, ?, Three (Dragkenguard 3), ?, ?, ?, ?

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	3. Training and Secrets Revealed

Hey guys welcome to chapter 3 where we start the training for the Rating Game and we'll meet more of Ren's Peerage. You'll also find out a lot of information.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

Chapter 3: Training and Secrets Revealed

 **TRAINING DAY 1**

Ren could not be anymore embarrassed if he tried, he was currently sitting under a tree watching Rias as she trained her Peerage. Ren is currently wearing black sneakers, red sweatpants, and a black T-shirt with gold flame designs on it. What was embarrassing though was the fact that what Rias called training Ren and his Peerage called a light warm up, plus she was focusing mainly on Issei and Asia. While he could understand working on them since they were currently the weakest members of her Peerage, she needed to make sure that everyone was working full steam ahead in order to get ready for the Rating Game.

Sitting on Ren's left was Orihime, Ravel was sitting on Ren's lap, on Ren's shoulder was a black cat with gold eyes and two black tails, standing to Ren's right is of course Mittelt, and standing behind Ren was an average sized woman with fair skin, long purple hair, purple eyes, a scar under her right eye on her cheek, an athletic but feminine build, a plump ass, and perky DD-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac sleeves, white thigh high boots, and glasses. On her back is a blade with the appearance of a giant pair of scissors with a panda bear sticker on one of the handles. This woman is Sheele, one of Ren's Knights and the weapon on her back is actually her Scared Gear Extase.

"Ren-kun are sure it is a good idea to get involved with Rias and her Peerage, they don't seem to be taking this too seriously?" asked Sheele.

Ren sighed at this as he knew why Sheele would ask that question, his Peerage was just used to a higher degree of training than what she and the others were seeing right. Hell even Ravel was used to being trained into the ground, so what he was seeing now was just pathetic and sad. "I know what you mean Sheele, but you have to understand that Rias isn't like me, while she loves her Peerage and wants them to be strong she also wants to protect them from feeling pain so she refuses to push them on things that bring them pain whether that pain be physical or emotional." said Ren. "plus I already promised I would help her and I'm a man of my word." said Ren.

"That you are Ren-kun." said Sheele with a small smile. They sat there waiting for about another 2 hours before Rias finally ended her training session and Issei came over to them looking a little winded.

"Well I'm here you bastard so what's-AHHH" yelled Issei as he suddenly found Mittelt in front of him with her fist buried in his gut. When she stepped back he immediately fell to his knees and held his stomach.

"You will address Ren-sama properly or I will punish you." said Mittelt coldly. Rias and the rest of her Peerage all stayed to watch in order to see what Ren's training would be like, most of them winced when Mittelt punished Issei while Akeno didn't know whether to blush or just glare at Mittelt. "You will refer to my master as Ren-sama or Ren-sensei during your training, failure to do so will result in punishment." said Mittelt.

"Fine, how will we start my training….Ren-sensei." said Issei having a hard time calling Ren anything but a bastard and standing up.

"Well normally I would start you off with a warm up but since you already did that with Rias we will skip that, Ravel if you would please." said Ren. Ravel simply nodded before getting up from her spot on Ren's lap, something she smirked at Koneko about, before putting magic runes on Issei's arms, legs, and chest. She then activated the runes and caused Issei to fall hard to the ground as his body suddenly felt like it weighed tons more than before. "Your first task is to stand up, there is no time limit for this task but every hour we will check to see if you have managed to stand up, if you haven't managed to stand on your own two feet by the time we come to check on you one of us will attack you." said Ren seriously.

Issei paled at this as he could barely move but yet he was expected to get up in under an hour! "And what are you going to be doing while I'm doing this?" asked Issei.

"Training, just because I'm training you doesn't mean I will neglect my own training." said Ren. "We'll be back to check on you in an hour, I suggest you be on your feet by the time we get back." said Ren before walking off with his Peerage following him.

"Hmmm, Akeno and Asia stay here and watch Issei while the rest of us go see what Ren is up to." said Rias. She specifically chose to have Akeno and Asia stay with Issei since she didn't want Akeno around a Fallen Angel for too long and Asia could heal Issei if something went wrong. When they found Ren he was doing push-ups with one arm while Sheele, Orihime, and the cat sat on his back. "So this is what you're doing?" asked Rias.

"Yes, Issei has already had his warm-up so I'm having mine." said Ren without stopping.

"I assume that those runes you are using increase the weight of everything that comes in contact with them." said Rias.

"That is correct, Ravel is excellent with Rune Magic." said Ren. Ravel blushed at her brother complimenting her, Koneko simply glared at Ravel before moving over to Ren and started to do push-ups beside him.

"I'd stand clear of my brother if I were you Koneko, you won't be able to keep up with him even though he is weighed down." said Ravel.

"I can handle it." said Koneko. About 30 minutes passed before Koneko was on the ground panting.

"I warned you, you may be a Rook but even you aren't used to working as hard as Ren. Besides didn't you refuse to train under Ren since he would bring up the past, don't think you can train with my brother now simply because you want to. If you train with Ren you get the whole package not just what you want to do." said Ravel.

Koneko glared at Ravel again but then looked and saw how easily Ren was doing one armed push-ups with two people and a cat on his back. She also noticed how Orihime, Sheele, and the cat didn't seem uncomfortable at all. With a great deal of effort Koneko managed to crawl away from Ren. Standing up she went back to standing next to Rias while thinking about doing Ren training, she was also glaring at Ravel who was smirking smugly at her.

"You actually did better than I thought you would, I had half expected you to fall face first on the ground much sooner than you did." said the black cat in a deep manish voice.

"So you can talk, I knew you weren't a normal cat by the two tails you have but I didn't expect you to have the ability to talk. I'm guessing you're Ren's familiar." said Rias.

"Hehehe, no I am not Ren's familiar as she is much more intimidating than I am, I am Ren's second Rook." said the cat purposely leaving out its name.

"Nekoshou." said Koneko.

"That is correct young one, I'm one of the last handful of the Nekomata race." said the cat, clearly upset about the slaughter of its kind.

"Yet you still use Senjutsu." said Koneko.

"Proudly." said the cat.

"That's enough you two." said Ren. He knew that the slaughter of the Nekomata race was a sore spot for his Rook as the cat had personally helped many of the Nekomata escape to Kyoto. Not only that but the cat had also been the one to help train Kuroka in Senjutsu.

"Sorry Ren, you know how I can get." said the cat.

"Yes I know, that is why I'm stopping this conversation now." said Ren.

"So Ren, if those Runes increases weight then how much does the runes on Issei increase his weight?" asked Rias.

"They do 20x." answered Ravel.

"WHAT, why are you having Issei do more than you?" asked Rias.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, oh you actually think that pervert can actually do more than my brother, that's funny! You see Rias the pervert only has to deal with the runes I put on him, meanwhile everyone in my brother's Peerage has those runes on them. The runes are active at all times unless I deactivate them." said Ravel.

"So Ren is doing 20x his weight plus whatever the others weigh?" asked Kiba.

"No, Ren is doing 75x his own weight plus what the others weigh. Everyone trains differently so we are all at different weights we can handle." said Ravel.

"Are your runes active?" asked Koneko.

"Yes, I'm currently at 45x my own weight." said Ravel.

Everyone went into their own thoughts hearing this, they had pretty much just learned that Ren and his whole Peerage do a hell of a lot more work when they train because they were weighed down. Koneko was considering training with Ren even more, Rias was thinking about how this type of training could help her Peerage, and Kiba was glancing at Sheele as something about the scissors on her back put him on edge.

"You know Ren, you never introduced your two Peerage members." said Rias.

"I know and to be honest I was hoping you wouldn't mention it because I knew you would be mad. Anyway the woman in purple is my Knight Sheele and the cat is my Rook…...Yoruichi Shihoin." said Ren.

Rias's face went blank when she heard that name, it was bad enough that Ren had gotten one character from one of her favorite Anime but now he had another character and one of the strongest at that. She wasn't mad…..SHE WAS FUCKING PISSED! Rias's body began to leak her **Power of Destruction** , her hair shadowed her eyes, and her fists were tightly clenched. Mittelt tensed up and was ready for a fight, Kiba and Koneko slowly backed away, and everyone else was calm hell Ren was still doing his push-ups. "YOU BASTARD!" yelled Rias as she fired her **Power of Destruction** at Ren.

"Ravel." said Ren and as soon as he said her name she acted quickly and had a large rune appear in front of Ren that absorbed Rias's attack.

"FIRST YOU HAVE ORIHIME AND NOW YOU TELL ME YOU HAVE YORUICHI AS WELL! WHO IS NEXT, YOU GONNA TELL ME THAT ICHIGO IS YOUR OTHER KNIGHT!?" asked Rias while she continued to attack Ren but the rune continued to absorb her power. This lasted for awhile until she finally calmed down, though Ravel didn't lower the rune.

"Well now that you've calmed down I can inform you that it is time to check on your Pawn." said Ren as Sheele, Orihime, and Yoruichi got off of him and he stood up. They walked back over to where Issei was and found that he was still flat on the ground. "Well Issei your time is up and you are not standing so Sheele will now punish you." said Ren. As soon as he finished talking Sheele ran over and kicked him in the side causing Issei to fly across the ground leaving a trench as he did, when he stopped he was on his back but then Sheele planted both her feet on his chest and forced him 6 feet into the ground. Sheele calmly walked out of the 6 foot deep crater she had made with Issei's body and stood next to Ren. Issei was in so much pain that he couldn't even manage to scream. "Get up Issei, you have one hour before you are attacked again." said Ren before walking away.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Rias.

"Yes." said Ren simply. "Don't heal him Asia." said Ren as knew that was what the kind girl was about to do.

"But-" said Aisa as she was standing at the edge of the crater.

"No buts, if Issei is injured Orihime will fix him but you need to focus on your own training." said Ren.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone!" said Asia.

"Then focus on dodging and using your Scared Gear better, maybe even get Akeno to teach you how to make a barrier. If you don't want to harm people then you at least need to know how to avoid being harmed yourself." said Ren. Asia thought about this for a moment and then nodded before going to talk to Akeno.

Rias was really hoping that she made the right decision in letting Issei train with Ren.

 **TRAINING DAY 3**

Issei bounced across the ground as he was attacked once again for failing to stand up, he had been at this training for 3 days nonstop with Ren only allowing Akeno and Rias to feed him and give him water, but he was not allowed to rest until he could stand up. His body was bruised and nearly broken and while he was getting used to the weight he still couldn't stand up.

"Are you fucking kidding me Issei, we are on day 3 and you still haven't managed to stand the fuck up. You are wasting my time Issei." said Ren with a hard edge to his voice. Issei wanted to say something but he was in too much pain.

"Aright Ren that's enough, I've let you do this for long enough but you're being too hard on Issei." said Rias.

"No I'm not." said Ren without even looking at her.

"Yes you are, I don't know how you train the rest of your Peerage but I'm sure you don't train Ravel or Sona like this." said Rias.

At these words Ren turned to Rias with his eyes being as cold as ice. "I love my sister and I love Sona Rias, but I trained them just the same as I'm trying to train Issei. It took Ravel 20 hours to complete this level of training and it took Sona 18 hours; it hurt me deeply to cause them pain just as it hurt me to cause my Peerage pain, I love all of them but I knew that this training would help them become stronger. It's not me being too hard on Issei it's you being too soft." said Ren.

"She's not being soft, she just knows the difference between training and torture." said Akeno.

Ren just looked at everyone for a moment before walking over to Issei, picking him up, walking over to Rias and sitting him down in front of Rias. "Issei I'm giving you a choice right now, you can continue my training until it is time for the Rating Game or you can quit and go back to training with Rias and your fellow Peerage members until the Rating game. But before you make your decision let me explain to you what is at stake should you lose this Rating Game as it seems none of you understand what you are truly fighting for." said Ren

"I think I understand what's at stake more than anyone." said Rias.

"No you don't, all you've considered is that if you lose you'll be forced to marry Riser. I think you've forgotten that if you two marry then he gains control of your Peerage." said Ren. "While you will still be their King they will also have to follow Riser's orders since he would be your husband, that means if he orders Akeno, Koneko, or Asia to have sex with him and they refuse he can claim that they are becoming strays and have them killed. While you can fight against this as you would have power over his Peerage as well I'm sure Riser would have broken you into his silent sex slave before trying anything with those three. I haven't even gotten to what he'll do with the male members of your Peerage. The best case scenario for them is that he makes you watch as he treats them as dirt, no lower than dirt, they would be nothing but slaves he has no real use for other than breaking your mind. Rias what is really at stake is the little family you have built here." said Ren.

Everyone that wasn't part of Ren's Peerage or Mittelt were wide eyed at the information they were just given and a bit scared. None were more scared then the girls though, the very thought of being raped until they were nothing but sex toys was a horrifying thing, worse was that the only other choice they would have was being labeled strays and being killed simply because they refused Riser.

"Is that really true?" asked Issei from his spot on the ground. "Could all of that really happen?" asked Issei.

"Everything I've just said is what is most likely to happen. I don't like my brother but I know him very well, if you are a woman and you are weaker than he his he will not care for your feelings or for your opinions. To him you are nothing but a tool to satisfy his own urges and to do his bidding, this is why you can't afford to lose." said Ren.

"What do I have to do to get past this level of training?" asked Issei.

"Simple, stand the fuck up! If you wish to stand up against my brother than your will needs to be stronger than this, so far Rias has been motivating you using your perversion in order to push you forward; this shouldn't be necessary as your will to save her from a fate worse than death should be enough on its own! If you want to save yourself Issei, to save your friends then find the will inside of you to STAND UP!" said Ren before turning around and walking off with his Peerage and Mittelt following him. "I'm giving you one more hour to stand up before I end my training for you." said Ren over his shoulder.

"I think Rias has forgotten that you promised to step in if she failed." said Ravel once they were out of hearing rang.

"Yes and this is a good thing as it will push her to improve herself." said Ren.

An hour later Ren returned and to his surprise Issei was actually standing on his own two feet. It was clear that he was greatly struggling but the point was that he was standing, this made Ren smirk. "See Ren-sensei, I'm standing." said Issei in a strained voice.

"Indeed you are, now the next phase of your training can begin. I want you to walk, walk until you do it like you don't weigh 20x more than you usually do. If you can't do this in 3 hours you will be attacked." said Ren. Issei really didn't like that everything ended with him being attacked but said nothing and tried to walk. Three hours later Issei was still struggling to walk so he was attack by Sheele, this time though she attacked him using her scissors and cut him across the chest.

"AAAAAHHHHH IT BURNS, IT BURNS!" yelled Issei in pain. His scream caused Rias and the rest of her Peerage to come running.

"Orihime, do your thing." said Ren.

"Yes Ren." said Orihime as she walked over to Issei and used her Sacred Gear to fix him up.

"Issei are you okay?" asked Rias.

"No, it felt like being stabbed by a light spear all over again." said Issei.

"I'm not surprised by that, those scissors are special sense they're a Scared Gear that is also classified as a Holy Sword." said Ren shocking Rias and her Peerage. Ren and his Peerage noticed Kiba's fist clenching when he heard this information, they all knew why and weren't surprised.

"Why would you have him cut by something like that!?" asked Rias being greatly concerned for her Pawn.

"Harder training equals harder punishment." said Koneko simply.

"That's right Koneko, plus with Orihime here she can fix up any injury like it never happened." said Ren. Ren watched as Issei slowly got up and started to try and walk again. " _Good his will to get stronger has increased without any perverted motivations, this will greatly help him later on_." Ren thought to himself.

"Sheele-san, I would like to have a spar with you." said Kiba suddenly. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko were slightly worried about this but Ren and his Peerage didn't care.

"Are you asking for training Kiba-san?" asked Sheele.

"No just a simply spar." said Kiba.

"Very well, come with me." said Sheele while walking off with Kiba following her.

"Damnit, Orihime get ready to fix Kiba-san." said Ren as he followed the two Knights.

"Yes Ren." said Orihime.

"You sound like you're underestimating Kiba." said Rias.

"Not at all, I'm worried that my Knight might kill yours." said Ren.

Sheele and Kiba stood across from each other, Kiba having already created a sword with his Sacred Gear and Sheele having her Sacred Gear at the ready. " _I've seen how she is just doing basic things and can say that I have no idea why Ren made her his Knight as she is very clumsy. I can use this to my advantage however and quickly beat her and break that sword, Ren might become upset but it will be worth it to get one step closer to destroying Excalibur_." Kiba thought to himself.

At some silent signal the spar started and Kiba charged at Sheele at high speed. Sheele didn't move from her spot and simply dodged Kiba's attacks by slightly shifting her body at the very last moment. This continued for awhile with Kiba picking up the speed but Sheele just continued to dodge him until she suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared behind Kiba as a large cut appeared on his chest and back, he fell to the grown and Orihime ran over to do her job without being told. Rias and her Peerage were shocked about Kiba being beaten so easily.

"Nicely done Sheele, I'm also glad to didn't kill him." said Ren.

"Of course not, I know how much trouble that would cause you." said Sheele.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Issei had finally succeeded in being able to walk and move properly even with the weight runes on his body and he was exhausted. "Good work Issei, now you can go get something to eat and then rest because the next level of training will start at noon tomorrow." said Ren as he stood in front of Issei with his arms behind his back. Issei simply nodded before dragging himself into the house in order to finally eat and sleep. Ren shook his head as he watched Issei, the boy was improving but there was no doubt that he still had a long way to go.

"Ren, can we talk?" asked Rias as she walked out of the house.

"Use Rias, what's up?" asked Ren.

"I need your advise on training methods." said Rias.

"For who?" asked Ren.

"Asia." said Rias.

"Oh well that's easy, we both know that Asia isn't the fighting type so you need to focus on her magic control so that she can use her Sacred Gear better. You also need to improve her speed so she can run away and dodge attacks thrown at her, it also wouldn't hurt to teach her a few barrier spells so she can defend herself and others." said Ren. He had pretty much done the same thing for Orihime and Ravel but the difference was that his Bishops didn't mind getting into a fight so he had them learn hand-to-hand combat as well.

"I see, that is solid advice that I will take to heart. Tell me Ren, do you think we can beat Riser?" asked Rias.

"Honestly, your chances as of right now are low." said Ren being brutally honest as he didn't want to get her hopes up.

"How so?" asked Rias. She expected that her chances were low but she still wanted to know why.

"Riser has been in a total of 10 different Rating Games, he's won 8 of them and the 2 he lost were only lost because he chose to lose, meaning he is basically undefeated. The girls in his Peerage, despite him not properly training them himself, are strong in their own right and with the added experience of previous Rating Games they are a big threat to your Peerage who have never been in a Rating Game." said Ren.

"I see, any advice on beating him?" asked Rias.

"Train and get as strong as you can. Also you should know that Riser prefers to send his Peerage out while he sits back so that his Peerage wears down his opponent and then he can come in and deliver the final blow. He does this because the **Phenex Regeneration** works off of our magic reserves, if we deplete our magic we can't regenerate." said Ren. Rias nodded at this as it was good information to have and now that she had an idea as to how Riser would fight she could strategize on how to beat him. She and Ren then turned in for the night in order to get some rest for tomorrow.

 **TRAINING DAY 4**

Issei stood in front of Yoruichi and was extremely confused. Ren told him that the cat would be teaching him how to fight but he was seriously thinking that Ren was messing with him. "Well Issei, I saw on the first day of training that you really don't know how to fight so all of your time today will be spent with me teaching you hand-to-hand combat." said Yoruichi.

"Um….that sounds great and all but how is a cat going to teach me to fight people?" asked Issei as he's never watched Bleach so he doesn't know who Yoruichi is.

"Oh I won't be teaching you like this." said Yoruichi with teasing tone in her manish voice.

" _Here we go_." Ren thought to himself while wondering why his Rook had to be such a tease.

Yoruichi went up in smoke and instead of a cat she was now an average height woman with smooth milk chocolate skin, golden eyes, waist length dark purple hair done in a ponytail with chin length bangs framing the sides of her face, Large purple cat ears on top of her head, her body was slim while being very well toned with defined muscles, long sexy legs, thick thighs, wide hips, a juicy and plump ass, a long purple tail that split in two coming from her tailbone, and large perky DD-cup breasts. Yoruichi was also completely naked with only wisps of smoke covering her nipples and pussy. "I'll be teaching you like this." said Yoruichi.

Issei said nothing for a long moment before he flew back 50 yards from the power of his nosebleed and knocked himself out. Kiba turned bright red seeing Yoruichi and quickly turned away or else even he would suffer the same fate as Issei. Ren simply deadpanned at Yoruichi as she always does this, he almost regretted choosing her to help train Issei but he remembered that if he brought Juri then Issei would be WAY too broken to be in a Rating Game.

"Lady pervert." said Koneko.

"I'm not a pervert Koneko…..I'm a tease!" said Yoruichi with smirk as she used her arms to cover her breast and crossed her legs to cover her pussy since the smoke was gone.

"Yes you are." said Ren, Ravel, Sheele, Mittelt, and Orihime at the same time.

"Just go put on some clothes please, Issei can't train if he dies of blood loss." said Ren. Yoruichi used her speed to appear next to Ren and planted a kiss on his cheek before she disappeared again in order to go get dressed. When Yoruichi came back she was dressed in white slide on shoes, tight black stretch pants, a black backless and sleeveless undershirt, and an orange over shirt with white strips on the shoulders. "Thank you." said Ren as he started to scratch Yoruichi behind one of her cat ears causing her to purr in delight.

Koneko glared at this before walking over to Ren and putting his free hand on her head and purring when he started to pet her in just the right way. She refuse to lose out on head petting to a booby monster.

It took a whole hour before Issei finally woke up and could start his training with Yoruichi. "Alright Issei now that your body has gotten used to moving normally with all of the extra weight you'll be training with me until midnight. First I want you to do 500 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, 300 squats, and finally you run 100 laps around the pond over there." said Yoruichi. Issei paled at this as that would be hard for anyone to do but he 20x heavier now so it was going to be even harder, but he wanted to save his friends from Riser so he didn't complain and got started on the push-ups. He was also surprised that there was no threat of being attacked if he didn't do something by a certain time. "Oh and just so you don't relax too much since there is no time limit on this I want you to remember that you don't get to rest during this training and you only have till midnight to train with me meaning that if you take too long doing these exercises and I don't get to teach you how to fight then that is your problem." said Yoruichi. This caused Issei to kick things into overdrive as he knew that he needed as much help as he could get.

Issei finished the exercises in 5 hours and was exhausted but still stood in front of Yoruichi for his next task. "Very good Issei, you actually finished that faster than I thought you would. Now show how you throw a punch." said Yoruichi. Issei did as she asked and she frowned. "Okay first, don't put your thumb inside your fist or you'll risk breaking your thumb when you hit something hard, second don't try to hit your target with the flat of your fingers, use your knuckles, and finally you're throwing your shoulder too much." said Yoruichi.

Yoruichi spent the next couple of minutes showing Issei how to throw a proper punch, then she had him throw practice punches while she watched in order to correct his form. Once she was satisfied she had him do 1,000 punches with each arm but if he messed up then he had to start over, she did the same thing with teaching him how to kick. After that was when the pain started, now that he new how to properly punch and kick she taught him how to fight by literally kicking his ass while telling to pay attention to how he should block or dodge her attacks. This continued until midnight when Issei's time with her was over and his body was left bruised and broken to the point Orihime had to heal him.

After Issei went to eat and rest Yoruichi was on her way to the guest room Rias was allowing her, Ren, and the others to use while they were here. Yoruichi however found Koneko waited for her outside the door. "Is there something I can help you with Koneko?" asked Yoruichi.

"I want training." said Koneko.

"Oh really? You know what our type of training will involve Koneko so are you sure you want to go through with it?" asked Yoruichi in a serious voice. She wanted to be sure that Koneko knew what she was getting into and be sure that Koneko wasn't going to quit halfway through training, especially since Koneko waited until this little training trip was halfway over to ask for training. Plus while she might be the kinder one of Ren's Rooks she still didn't like people wasting her time if they weren't going to give their all.

"Yes, I need to be stronger to help President." said Koneko. She was also secretly hoping that if she got stronger then Ren would notice her more.

"Very well, be in the field with Issei tomorrow and I will personally train you for the next 5 days." said Yoruichi.

"Why do I get 1 teacher while the pervert gets multiple?" asked Koneko.

"He gets multiple because he's the weakest member of your Peerage currently, even Asia is stronger than him. Plus as a Pawn he has the ability to promote to other pieces so he needs to know how to fight as other pieces fight. You on the other hand are a Rook and a Nekoshou so I'll be teaching you to use your natural skills as a Nekoshou and a Rook to the fullest." said Yoruichi. Koneko nodded at this in understanding before walking off to go to bed. With that done Yoruichi opened the bedroom door to find Ren wearing his training clothes waiting for her. "You ready to train Ren?" asked Yoruichi.

"Yeah, but none of your perverted games, there will be time for that at another time." said Ren. He and those that came with him had been training at this time at night while Rias and her Peerage were sleeping. Hey he might have agreed to help her but that didn't mean he give up all of his secrets.

 **TRAINING DAY 5**

Koneko stood next to Issei while waiting to be trained. It didn't take long for Sheele, Yoruichi, and Ravel to show up. "Alright Issei today you will be with me for training, now I've already seen that your sword skills are disgusting to say the least so instead of teaching you to use a sword in the short amount of time we have I'll be teaching you how to fight bare handed against a sword user. In other words I'm going to attack you with my scissors and your job is to try and not get cut." said Sheele.

Issei paled at this as he remembered how painful it was to get cut by Sheele's scissors. "Um, will Orihime or Asia be able to heal me?" asked Issei.

"Orihime will be the one to heal you, but only if you're about to die." said Sheele. Issei didn't wait for Sheele to start the training and quickly started to run away. Sheele blinked a few times before chasing after Issei.

"And now for you Koneko, I've brought Ravel here to place the weight runes on you and then we can start your training." said Yoruichi. Koneko nodded at this as Ravel applied the runes while not looking happy about it. Once Ravel activated the runes Koneko immediately fell to her hands and knees as she used all of her Rook strength to keep from face planting, this caused Ravel to smile a bit. "Just like Issei you have an hour to stand up or I will attack you, and thank you Ravel for your assistance." said Yoruichi as she sat down with her legs crossed.

And so the entire day was spent with everyone watching as Issei was chased around by sheele, he needed to be healed by Orihime 10 times, and Koneko be trained by Yoruichi. Koneko was only attacked by Yoruichi 5 times during the first level of training before she stood up, it took the rest of the day for Koneko to adjust to moving regularly.

 **TRAINING DAY 6**

Koneko stood in front of Yoruichi alone as Issei had already been taken by Orihime since she said she had some exercises that would increase his magical reserves. Ren was standing not too far away watching them since Issei pretty much had an easy day today.

"Alright Koneko let's get straight to the point, from what I've observed of you I can say that you fight just like everyone expects a Rook to fight. You're stiff, slow, and come directly at your opponent. I too am a Rook yet I'm the fastest member of Ren's Peerage, you need to use your Rook strength while fighting like a Nekoshou." said Yoruichi.

"How?" asked Koneko.

"We start by actually getting you to be comfortable being a Nekoshou so let your ears and tail be seen." said Yoruichi. Koneko stiffened at this as she didn't expect to be thrown into her heritage so soon and in front of Ren, but she had asked for this so after taking a deep breath she let her white cat ears and tail be shown. " Good, now as a cat you're supposed to be agile and flexible so I'm going to attack you and I want you to dodge my attacks anyway you can instead of trying to tank them like you usually would." said Yoruichi. Koneko got no time to respond as she was quickly punched in the chest and was launched across the field while bouncing across the ground. Once she stopped Koneko held her chest as she had never been punched that hard in her entire life, she couldn't even comprehend the pain she was in. "As I'm sure you understand now, I can hit a lot harder than I've been doing so far, if you don't want to experience the pain you're in now again you'll have to dodge me." said Yoruichi as she walked up to the down Koneko.

For hours Koneko was thrown around like it was nothing though she did slowly start to be able to dodge Yoruichi's attacks. Right now Koneko was on the ground battered and bruised with Yoruichi standing over her. "You're done for today, if you still wish to train with me then meet me here tomorrow at the same time." said Yoruichi before she walked away.

Koneko was about to start crawling to the house until she felt someone pick her up bridal style. Looking up she saw that it was Ren that was carrying her while smiling down at her. "You did very well Koneko-chan." said Ren while carrying her back to the house.

"Really?" asked Koneko in a strained voice.

"Oh yeah, you did way better than I did my first time training with Yoruichi. It took me 3 days to dodge one of Yoruichi's attacks, you did it in a day so I think that's pretty impressive." said Ren.

"Thank you." said Koneko.

"No problem, you know you look really cute with your cat features out." said Ren. Koneko blushed at this before she buried her head into Ren's chest. Ren chuckled a little at this but didn't say anything further and just enjoyed having Koneko in his arms.

 **TRAINING DAY 7**

Koneko rolled across the ground as she had taken another hit from Yoruichi, she was doing better than she was yesterday but she was still taking a lot of hits. Ren was watching them again since Issei was with Ravel going over strategy. Koneko stood up and quickly dodged a punch from Yoruichi only to then be kicked in chin and sent flying. "I think that's enough for now and we can move on to your next lesson." said Yoruichi.

"What….lesson?" asked Koneko while getting up.

"Using chakra." said Yoruichi while noticing Koneko stiffen at this. "Hahahahaha, you're like the opposite of Kuroka!" said Yoruichi with a laugh.

"How do you know her?" asked Koneko with narrowed eyes.

"I trained her in Senjutsu after she killed her King." said Yoruichi.

"You….trained my sister?" asked a shocked Koneko.

"Yes, she was quite talented if I do say so myself but just like you she has issues holding her back." said Yoruichi.

"What do you mean?" asked Koneko.

"It's like I said you are the opposite of her. You hate your Nekoshou heritage because your sister left you alone and you were almost killed because of what she did. Kuroka on the other hand hates being a Devil because of what her King tried to do. You refuse to use the power of your Nekoshou blood while Kuroka refuses to use the power her Evil Piece gives her." said Yoruichi.

"I REFUSE TO USE THAT POWER BECAUSE IT DROVE MY SISTER INSANE!" yelled Koneko.

"Lies." said Yoruichi.

"It's not a lie, Kuroka used Senjutsu and went mad from the power before killing her King." argued Koneko.

"I'm guessing a Devil told you that and you've latched onto it as truth, not that I can blame you though since you were probably very young when you were told." said Yoruichi.

"You talk like you know what really happened." said Koneko.

"I do because I actually listened to both sides of the story and know for a fact that what you were told isn't true. As a Senjutsu Master I can tell you that the fact that you are alive proves that your sister didn't go insane." said Yoruichi shocking Koneko.

"W-What?" asked Koneko.

"When a Youkai is taken over by Senjutsu they can't tell the difference between friend and foe they just want to destroy everything in sight. If Kuroka had really lost herself to Senjutsu then she would have not only killed her King but she would have killed you, the rest of the Peerage, and then anyone else she saw along the way. Get ready Koneko because I'm about to shove some truth down your throat! Kuroka killed her King because she found out that he hated that she had become stronger than him and was going to use some experiment on you in order to give him your power but killing you in process. She killed him to protect you and then she ran because she knew that the Devils would be calling for her death since she was now a stray, she didn't take you with her because she didn't want you growing up as a fugitive. Kuroka didn't think that night as it seemed she forgot that Devils can be very petty creatures, they were going to kill you just for being related to Kuroka and they killed most of the Nekomata race simply because they were afraid of them growing stronger than Devils." said Yoruichi.

"Rias isn't like that!" said Koneko.

"Neither is Ren, in fact most of the new generation aren't like that. It's the old generations that make up the Elder Councils that you need to worry about, while they're not as bad as the Old Satan Faction they're still very into old traditions which is why Rias is in this arranged marriage with Riser. The Elder Councils decided that the life of one devil was worth trying to terminate an entire race." said Yoruichi.

"...Why couldn't the Satans stop them?" asked Koneko.

"The Satans are powerful Koneko but they still need the support of the noble families and Elders. Without their support the Satans can do nothing and will most likely be replaced with those that will do what the nobles and elders want. It's a constant struggle to balance what is right and what must be done." said Yoruichi though she didn't look happy about it.

"Why did you train Kuroka?" asked Koneko.

"I didn't want to at first, in fact I wanted to kill her since her actions caused the deaths of so many of my people. But then I heard her side of the story and decided to teach her, she talked about you a lot during training." said Yoruichi.

"S-She did?" asked Koneko.

"Your sister loves you Koneko and she sacrificed everything in order to protect you. She may not show it but I know that she knows you hate her and it kills her on the inside." said Yoruichi.

"I-I-I want to hear it from her." said Koneko.

"I'm sure you will hear it from her, someday." said Yoruichi.

 **TRAINING DAY 10**

Issei and Koneko stood next to each other as Ren and his group stood in front of them. "Alright you two there is no training today since your Rating Game against my brother is tomorrow, so Ravel will be removing your weight runes so that you can get used to how your bodies move without them." said Ren. Ravel walked up and removed the runes on Issei and Koneko and they felt the difference immediately. They felt so much lighter and like they were moving faster than they wanted to.

The two spent hours trying to get used to their bodies again and once they did Ren had Mittelt make a feast for everyone. Everyone enjoyed the food except for Akeno who decided to make her own meal instead of eating what Mittelt made. Ren found this incredibly disrespectful but decided not to say anything for now since she wasn't attacking Mittelt and because it seemed that Mittelt didn't care. He also noticed Kiba would glare darkly at Sheele who seemed to ignore him. A big thing he noticed was that Koneko still had her cat features showing, this was big because before she never had her cat features showing. Yoruichi had already told him that she and Koneko had talked about past and now Koneko was feeling differently about it but she would need to talk to Kuroka in order to have her feelings fully resolved.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Ren was sitting in the living room using the moonlight that shined through the windows to read a book. He was only wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a red wife-beater. Ren was taken away from his reading when he heard footsteps coming towards him, turning to see who it could be he saw that it was Rias and she was only wearing black lacy panties and a matching bra. The bra supported and lifted her breasts in a way that made them look even bigger and fuller, the panties really conformed to her figure and hugged her hips while also making her ass look even more plump and giving her a camel toe. Most boys would have gotten raging boners or died of a nosebleed at seeing so much of Rias's body but Ren was different. While he would admit that Rias was drop dead gorgeous, thanks to his Peerage and his wife he had no lack of gorgeous women and sexual experiences so he was very good at controlling his lust.

"Rias what are you doing up so late, you have a big day tomorrow?" asked Ren.

"I just wanted to talk to you real quick." said Rias as she sat next to him. She appreciated that he wasn't gawking at her body, but it was really starting to hurt her pride that he wasn't even glancing at her body. I mean come on she was in her underwear!

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Ren.

"Honestly, your Peerage. I want to know how you met them and got them into your Peerage." said Rias.

"Sure, but I'll only tell you about four of ones you've met. First is Ravel, as you know she's my sister but we've always had a close bond ever since she was born. I would always play with her whenever she would ask, when it was time for a family dinner she would always want to sit next to me, when she was afraid of the dark she would come to my room and ask to sleep with me, she was greatly upset when she heard about my marriage contract with Sona-chan, and when I got my Evil Pieces she asked to be a part of my Peerage. Even though she asked me she still says that I should be lucky to have a lady such as her in my Peerage." said Ren with a smile.

Rias couldn't help but smile at this as from what she has seen of Ren when he was around Ravel was that he adored her. He pretty much did anything he could to make her happy while not embarrassing her. " _Why can't my brother be like that instead of always being so embarrassing_." Rias thought to herself. "How did you meet Juri?" asked Rias.

"I found Juri in Korea, she was fighting off some Stray Devils that were attracted by the power she exuded. She did not need any help from me as every time she attacked it was aimed to break her opponent, when she finished them off she turned her sights to me. She thought I a stray as well until I explained things to her, she agreed to be in my Peerage if I could beat her in a fight. I fought her with only my hand-to-hand combat skills and barely won. Juri is sadistic, outspoken, flirtatious, and a battle maniac but she's also loyal, dedicated, and a good friend when you get to know her." said Ren.

"What about Yoruichi?" asked Rias.

"When I met Yoruichi she didn't like Devils very much which was understandable, she had apparently been sought after by Devils before and rejected all of them, sometimes forcefully if they couldn't take a hint. When I asked her she of course told me no, I surprised her by thanking her for her time and then leaving. We ran into each other again sometime later and she expected me to ask her to join my Peerage again but I surprised her again by simply saying hi and then continuing on my way. Apparently she wasn't used to Devils taking no for an answer, she was used to Devils trying to bribe her with power, status, protection, and a bunch of other things; some had even tried to force her to join them but they quickly found themselves beaten into the ground. She asked me why I wanted her in my Peerage and I told her that I had heard of her strength and wanted her as my Rook. She then asked why I hadn't been more persistent in getting her into my Peerage and I answered that I could tell that she really didn't want to and my mother had taught me that no meant no. She apparently liked this and we got to know each other, one thing lead to another and soon I had a new Rook." said Ren. "You have one person left." said Ren.

Thinking about it carefully Rias found herself having a hard time picking as she really wanted to know how Sheele could go from being a total klutz to a master swordswoman and she also wanted to know about those 2 Pawns of his that were named after numbers. Then it came to her who to ask about. "How did you meet your Queen?" asked Rias.

"Hehehehe, the funny thing is that Irene actually found me. She said that she could sense my power and that it called out to her. Irene was not impressed when she first saw me and then tried to kill me. My fight with Irene was the toughest fight of my life and the only time I have unleashed my full power, we actually nearly killed each other, after we recovered thanks to some Phoenix Tears I had on me she acknowledged my strength and declared herself my Queen. I went along with it since she was so powerful and made her my Queen." said Ren.

"You nearly killed each other!?" asked Rias.

"Sure did, I funny that we went from trying to kill each other to her being my loyal Queen." said Ren while keeping that fact that he and Irene were married a secret. The two of them talked for a little bit longer before heading off to bed since Rias had a big day in the morning.

 **NEXT DAY, UNDERWORLD: PHENEX HOUSE, REN'S ROOM**

Ren sighed heavily as he looked into the full body mirror hanging on his wall and adjusted the nice black suit he was wearing. The Rating Game between Rias and Riser had ended about two hours ago with Riser coming out the winner by threatening to kill Issei. Rias and her Peerage had actually done very well and came really close to winning, in his personal opinion Issei and Koneko did the best; though Issei did mess up when he accidentally used his Dress Break move on Koneko and Asia.

Standing behind Ren was Mittelt as she dutifully waited for her master to give her orders. She knew her master didn't like the outcome of the Rating Game but she actually didn't expect anything less. In Mittelt's mind since all of Rias's Peerage didn't take Ren's training they weren't as strong as they could have been. "Mittelt, return to my house in the Human world and inform EVERYONE to be ready to come at my call then return to my side." said Ren.

"Yes Ren-sama." said Mittelt with a bow before she disappeared through a magic circle.

Ren made his way downstairs where the party was being held for Rias and Riser, he could already hear the older Devils talking. They were mostly gossiping about other families, talking about the Rating Game, or kissing up to each other for favors. He heard of few of the Devils talking about him and how he was a disappointment to his family for being so weak, He couldn't wait to shut them up. A magic circle appeared next to Ren as Mittelt came out of it and joined him, this caused even more Devils to start to talk about him for being the presence of a Fallen. Ignoring them Ren looked around and found Rias's Peerage not looking too happy, especially Issei, not that Ren could blame them. He also saw his parents talking to Rias's parents, then he caught sight of Sona. She was wearing a long sleeved off the shoulder dark blue dress with matching heels, to Ren she looked beautiful. He decided to go over and talk to her.

"Hello Sona, it's good to see you and I must say that you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress." said Ren.

"Thank you Ren, you look rather dashing yourself in this suit. Are you enjoying the party?" asked Sona.

"Of course not and I'm pretty sure you can hear why." said Ren.

"Yes I've heard what they have been saying, but I'm sure they'll be thinking differently once you save Rias." said Sona.

"Well at least you remembered that I wouldn't let this happen, Rias and Akeno have completely forgotten." said Ren.

"Well until it's time for you to play knight in shining armor, how about you stay and talk with me?" asked Sona as she wrapped her arm around Ren's.

"Sure Sona-chan." said Ren. "So tell me Sona-chan, when we get married do you want something big like this or would you like something small?" asked Ren.

Sona smiled at Ren as while they did spend a good deal of time together they never really talked about their upcoming wedding. It was nice to know that even though they didn't really talk about it he still thought about marrying her and wanted her opinion. "I want something small with only our friends and family in attendance, none of these noble families that we don't even know." said Sona.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." said Ren with a smile. They talked for a while and before they knew it Riser had called Rias to come join him on stage so they could be married. Rias showed up wearing a beautiful but revealing white wedding dress with white heels and transparent white thigh high stockings. While beautiful the dress looked more like it was meant to be torn off right away for a night of crazed sex then to be worn for a bride's most special day, Rias's blank and emotionless face didn't help either. "Alright I'm going to put a stop to this, I'll see you later Sona-chan." said Ren before giving Sona a quick kiss on the lips and then walking off. Sona stood there with a red blush on her face but was happy with the kiss and the fact that no one was paying attention to her.

What Sona didn't know what that her sister Serafall had seen their little kiss and was now pouting in the corner.

As Rias walked towards Riser with her face blank but on the inside she incredibly stressed and depressed. As she looked at Riser Ren's words of what this man would do to her Peerage echoed through her mind. She was taken from her thoughts though when Ren suddenly walked out in front of her and blocked her path to Riser. Rias was confused by this at first but then she started to hear people talk.

"Isn't that the Failure Phenex?" asked one Devil.

"What does he think he's doing?" asked another.

"He's probably just trying to get some attention." said another.

"I can't believe such a weakling in engaged to the Sitri Heiress." said another.

"I can't believe he brought a Fallen Angel with him here." said another.

"I wonder how his parents handle having such a disgrace for a son." said another.

"REN, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING INTERRUPTING MY WEDDING!?" yelled Riser in rage.

"We really need to work on your memory Rias, I told you that should you fail to save yourself that I would step in, I'm stepping in now." said Ren completely ignoring Riser. Rias's eyes widened at Ren's words as she now remembered him saying them. Her filled with unshed tears at what Ren was doing; he was saving her, saving her family.

"ANSWER ME WEAKLING!" yelled Riser.

Ren simply turned to Riser with a blank expression on his face and his arms folded behind his back. "Riser Phenex, as a fellow member of the House of Phenex and a High Class Devil I have observed you for years and I have concluded that your behavior is disgraceful to the House of Phenex. Because of this I can not allow you to marry Rias and therefore disgrace two noble houses, with that said I challenge you to a Rating Game to decide the fate of Rias Gremory." said Ren.

The entire hall was quiet after what Ren said before Riser started to loudly laugh at him with a good portion of the Devils joining him. Ren took note of every Devil laughing at him, knowing that once this was over they'd be kissing his ass for favors. "Hahaha, oh that's funny weaking, you honestly think that you are worth my time." said Riser.

"A fellow High Class Devil has challenged you Riser, will you accept and face me or will decline like the coward you truly are?" asked Ren.

"Please weakling, Riser has no need to be worried about you as your Peerage only consists of you, our sister, and that woman Juri so I will accept your challenge. But how about we make this a bit more interesting." said Riser.

"I'm listening." said Ren.

"If I win then I get your Peerage and you will be kicked out of the Phenex family while being forced to forever serve me." said Riser. He was already thinking of the things he would do to Juri, she was a beautiful woman after all. He was also thinking of ways to punish Ravel for choosing to be in Ren's Peerage rather than his.

Ren was incredibly shocked at Riser's words, he had expected Riser to want his Peerage but to want him out of the family and to be his slave! Yeah it was clear that Riser hated the fact that he appeared weak but he never thought that Riser hated him as a person. Looking down at the ground Ren started to shake in rage, sure he didn't like Riser all that much but the guy was his brother, HE LOVED HIM. He would gladly fight fight to get his brother back if he was ever taken by….well anything, but yet all this time Riser has hated him to the point of not even wanting him in the family! As Ren rage grew so to did the power Ren has been hiding for so long, any positive feeling Ren had towards Riser were also quickly dying.

"Well this is very interesting." said a male voice belonging to Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias's older brother and one of the Satans. Sirzechs was a tall man with fair skin, long crimson red hair, blue-green eyes, and a lean build. He was currently wearing an expensive looking crimson suit and of course standing behind him was his close friend and maid Grayfia. "I must say I'm quite interested in your answer Ren." said Sirzechs.

At Sirzechs voice Ren finally got himself under control and reigned in the the power the wanted to escape and destroy that which had angered Ren so much. He would show everyone that power today, but not at this very moment. Ren looked up but his eyes were colder than anyone had ever seen before and Lady Phenex was worried for her youngest son's emotional state. "I accept his terms Lord Lucifer, but when I win Rias may marry whoever she chooses, I get Riser's Peerage, and Riser get to forever live with the knowledge that the one he thought of as weak has a level of power he will only dream of reaching. Oh and I want this Rating Game broadcasted everyone; Heaven, the Grigori, the Shinto Faction, the Norse, the Youkai faction, I want everyone to see this!" said Ren.

"I'm sure I can arrange that, now why don't the both of you summon your Peerages and then you can begin." said Sirzechs. Riser smirk as 15 magic circles appeared behind him and his Peerage appeared, he quickly explained to them what was going on and while some of them were happy about it they still had to do what their King said.

"Before I summon my Peerage I want you to know something Riser, before you opened your big mouth I was going to take it easy on you because you are my brother but now I wish to utterly destroy you for now you are not my brother, but an enemy I will begging for mercy at my feet. Oh and I never said Ravel and Juri were my only pieces." said Ren before loudly snapping his Fingers.

Behind Ren multiple magic circles appeared and out of them came every member of Ren's Peerage along with Raynare and Kalawarner. Everyone was shocked at the appearance of all of the women as they were all very beautiful and from what they could feel they were all powerful in their own way. Though all of their attention was taken by Irene when she walked up to Ren with a child in her arms, the child looked no older than 2 years old. Many of the Devils, both male and female, blushed at just how beautiful she was and watched closely as her hips swayed as she walked; even Sirzechs, whose wife was at home taking care of their child, blushed a bit at seeing Irene. Riser was busy drooling over all the women that Ren had, he didn't care that Ren had apparently built a whole Peerage without anyone knowing, he just couldn't wait to get his hands on them. When Irene reached Ren's side Ren grabbed her hand and lead her over to where his parents were.

Lady Phenex stood there in shock that her son's Peerage. Lord Phenex, who looked like an older versions of Riser and Ren, couldn't believe his son had a whole Peerage and he didn't know about it. Both of them came out of their shock when Ren and Irene stopped in front, the entire hall had gone quiet in order to hear what was going to happen next. "Mother, Father, I have some news that I probably should have told you long before now so I hope you aren't too mad that I'm only just now telling you." said Ren.

Lady and Lord Phenex looked at their son neviously. What could he have to tell them? Maybe it was that much like his brother he's taken to having his Peerage as his harem too? They wouldn't be mad about hat as most male Devils and even some female Devils did that. Lord Phenex was hoping for the safety of his son that whatever he was going to tell them wasn't as bad as what he was thinking it was. Lady Phenex had a lump in her throat as she looked at her son, this woman next to him, and the child that the woman was carrying.

"Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet my Queen and my wife Irene Phenex; your daughter-in-law." said Ren.

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE that didn't know this information gasped in shock. They could not believe that someone from a noble family got married and no one knew about it! Everyone then turned to Sona since her future husband was already married they expected her be shocked or disappointed but instead they found her looking completely normal while while sipping a cup of tea with her Queen. "I already knew he was married, in fact I was a bridesmaid at the wedding." said Sona simply.

"Also I'd like you to meet someone very special to me." said Ren as he took the 2 year old out of Irene's arm and into his own. At this point Lady Phenex's breathing had become very fast and shallow. "This is Erza Phenex, my daughter and your granddaughter." said Ren. Erza was a beautiful little girl with fair skin, shoulder length crimson red hair, and her father's deep blue eyes. For clothes she was dress in a little pink dress with white frills, little white slide on shoes, and a pink bow in her hair.

Once again everyone was shock at hearing the the child belonged to Ren. A lot of the men were upset that a woman like Irene had chosen to be with Ren and a lot of women were wondering what made Ren so special. For Lady Phenex, the moment she heard the word granddaughter was too much for her and she fainted into her husband's arms as he caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Ren…...I love you, but you are in soooooo much trouble when your mother wakes up." said Lord Phenex.

* * *

Well everyone there you have chapter 3 and boy was it a long one. We got to see some of Issei's and Koneko's traing, we met a few more members of Ren's Peerage, we learned how he met some of his Peerage members, and we finally find out that Ren is a dad. Next chapter we'll see the Rating Game between Ren and Riser. You guys should also know that I will be changing how Extase works for this story as its trump card isn't impressive, but I'll fix that.

Harem

His Peerage(s), Sona, Momo, Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, Koneko, Serafall, Xenovia, Asia, Ophis, Aika, Murayama, Katase, Seekvaira, Mittlet, Raynare, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Yasaka.

Peerage

King = Ren

Queen = Irene (Fairytail)

Bishop = Ravel, Orihime (Bleach)

Knight = Sheele (Akame ga Kill), ?

Rook = Juri (Street Fighter), Yoruichi (Bleach)

Pawn = Zero (Dragkenguard 3), ?, ?, Three (Dragkenguard 3), ?, ?, ?, ?

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	4. Phenex vs Phenex Pt 1

Hey guess welcome to the next chapter of Ren Phenex: Flames of Disaster. You guys have been begging me to update so you guys can not only see the rest of Ren's peerage but also see Ren kick Riser's ass. I'll tell you guys now that the Rating Game will be in multiple parts so for your reading pleasure here is Part 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 4: Phenex Vs Phenex Pt 1

Lady Phenex groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and saw her husband looking at her with worry. "Oh Honey I had the most horrible dream, Ren had told us that he not only got married without telling us but he also had a child!" said Lady Phenex. Lord Phenex looked really nervous as he helped her up.

"Um….Dear, that wasn't a dream. That happened 30 minutes ago when you passed out." said Lord Phenex and he pointed over to Ren. Looking to where her husband was pointing she saw Ren holding Erza with Irene standing next to him. Slowly Lady Phenex left her husband and walked over to her son, no one said a word as the rage of Lady Phenex was legendary.

"So…...you got married and had a child without telling me." said Rachel with a sweet smile on her face but Ren wasn't fooled, he knew that behind that smile was a raging monster ready to attack him at any moment.

"Yes Mother, I'm sorry for not telling you but I'm sure you can understand why I had to keep this a secret at least until now." said Ren. Rachel knew what he was talking about as she was the only person outside of his Peerage that knew of his power.

"I understand Ren, but you need to understand that the marriage of a child and the birth of a grandchild are two very important events to a mother and your need for secrecy took both of those events from me." said Rachel with narrowed eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better we have the wedding and Erza's birth on video." said Ren hoping to lessen his coming punishment at least a little bit.

"I'll accept that for Erza's birth but not for the wedding, you and Irene will have to have a second wedding. I'm guessing that your wedding was very small seeing as you had to keep it a secret so this one will be grand." said Rachel.

"But Mother I'm marrying Sona soon." said Ren. He didn't mind having a second wedding as he felt Irene deserved better than the first wedding they had but he also didn't want to make Sona wait longer for them to marry.

"Then it will simply have to be a double-." Rachel didn't get to finish as Ren interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Mother but no, there will be no double wedding. Sona means as much to me as Irene and the rest of my Peerage do, she deserves to have her own special day and not share it with someone else." said Ren.

Rachel stared at her son for a few moments before a small true smile form on her face. "I see, it seems I did raise you right after all, you should know that the only reason you are not feeling my wrath right now is because you have my granddaughter in your arms." said Rachel.

"I know and you can punish me all you want once everything here is done, but for now would you like to hold your granddaughter?" asked Ren.

"I would love to." said Rachel. As Ren passed Erza to her Rachel felt a strange power inside of Erza, it was similar to Ren's power but different at the same time. "Well aren't you a beautiful little thing, you clearly get most of your looks from your mother but you have your father's eyes." said Rachel as she tickled Erza, when Erza laughed Rachel thought it was a beautiful sound.

"Erza." called Ren causing Erza to take her attention from the new woman holding her and giving it to her father. "This is your Grandma, can you say Grandma?" asked Ren.

"Grwanma." said Erza. Hearing this caused Rachel to gush over Erza and hold her a bit tighter.

Ren smiled seeing this but knew that he had some ass to kick so he had to get going. "Mother, would you mind watching her until I'm finished with this Rating Game?" asked Ren.

"Of course I'll watch her." said Rachel.

"Thank you." said Ren before turning to the 3 Fallen Angels in his group. "Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt." said Ren. All three of them quickly appeared in front of him and bowed.

"Yes Ren-sama." said all three of them at once.

"The three of you are to help my mother watch over Erza-chan and to answer any questions she may have. I shall be back soon." said Ren.

"Yes Ren-sama." said all Three again before they went to stand by Lady Phenex. With that done Ren and Irene walked back over to Sirzechs in order to get the Rating Game underway.

"Well now that you've settled that for now we can get started with the Rating Game, the broadcast has been setup and Riser has allowed you to pick the battle location." said Sirzechs.

"Very well, I have the perfect place in mind." said Ren.

"Good, keep that location in your mind as you are teleported." said Sirzechs before Ren, Riser, and their Peerages were teleported away.

 **BATTLE LOCATION**

Ren and his Peerage appeared in a large room with a throne and many fine art decorations on the walls. Ren took a seat on the throne and waited for everything to start. "Where are we Ren?" asked Irene.

"We're in an ancient Castle that I found in Germany, I felt it would be perfect for this battle." said Ren.

"Why is that?" asked Irene.

"The Lord that once lived in this castle was a very paranoid man that had the castle designed to be like a giant maze. Only he, his family, and the castle staff really knew how to navigate the halls; he even had two false throne rooms made so that his enemies would think he was there instead of in the real throne room in the middle of the castle. We're currently in the throne room in the west wing of the castle and I can only assume Riser is in the throne room in the east wing." said Ren.

"Why would you want us to fight in a place like this?" asked Juri.

"Riser likes to send his Peerage out in order to weaken his enemies before he delivers the final blow himself. This castle will force them to split up in order to search all the passageways, this means that most if not all of you will get a one on one fight, while this place is like a maze the passageways are more than big enough to fight in since the the Lord of the castle wanted his men to be able to fight his enemies even if they had to do so within the walls." said Ren. He then saw that some of them weren't happy about this and he knew why, they wanted a challenge. "If you're worried about facing off against someone you can easily beat then be at ease, we won't be attacking right away as we'll allow them to come into our territory and allow all of Riser's Pawns to promote themselves and knowing them as well as I do, they'll promote themselves into Queens." said Ren.

[The Rating Game between Ren Phenex and Riser Phenex shall now begin, good luck to both competitors.]- announced Grayfia starting the Rating Game.

"Well girls take a seat I've calculated that it'll take about 30 minutes before they find their way into our territory." said Ren. The girls all nodded and took seated positions in the false throne room.

 **MEANWHILE WITH THE FAMILIES**

Rias, her Peerage, her parents, Sirzechs, Sona, Lord and Lady Phenex, and the three Fallen Angels where sitting in their own private room watching the Rating. Since there was a few moments before it started Rachel decided to ask something that was on her mind. "So what are three Fallen Angels doing around my son and granddaughter?" asked Rachel.

"We were in a bad situation and Ren helped us out of it, in exchange we swore our loyalty to him and we don't regret it." said Raynare.

"I see, and what exactly do each of you do for my son?" asked Rachel.

"I'm his personal maid and bodyguard." said Mittelt.

"I pretty much do whatever Ren-sama asks of me though I mostly help with his paperwork." said Kalawarner. Sirzechs, Lord Gremory, and Lord Phenex cried a little at this as they could never get anyone to help them with their paperwork.

"I was assigned the task of watching over Erza-sama." said Raynare.

"Hmmmm, what can you tell us of our daughter-in-law?" asked Lord Phenex.

"Irene-sama is terrifying to say the least. She is the only one in the Peerage that can push Ren to use his full power and other than Ren she is the only one that can control the Peerage." said Raynare.

"Well it seems our son has chosen a good woman to be his wife and Queen." said Lord Phenex.

"I would have to agree with you Revan, no offense Sona." said Rachel to the now named Revan before speaking to Sona.

"None taken Lady Phenex. The Rating Game is starting." said Sona. They all watched as Riser sent his Peerage into the castle while Ren and his Peerage sat around and did nothing.

"Why isn't Ren doing anything?" asked Lady Gremory. Venelana Gremory was a very beautiful woman with fair skin, bright purple eyes, flaxen hair, a slender build, long legs, wide hips, a plump ass, a narrow waist, and G-cup breasts. For clothes she wore an elegant white dress with a black trim, a deep neckline that showed a great deal of cleavage, a flared bottom, bicep length detached sleeves, and black high heels.

"Ren-sama is simply not worried about Riser-san, Ren-sama knows that his Peerage with crush Riser's." said Mittelt.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Lord Gremory. Zeoticus Gremory was a rather handsome man that looked much like a slightly older version of Sirzechs. For clothes he wore a black suit with a red trim.

"Raynare, Kalawarner, and myself have trained with Ren-sama, we've seen him train his Peerage and know that he doesn't hold back. Ren-sama does everything in his power to bring out the best in you, he'll break you down and reform you into a better version of yourself. Trust me Lord Gremory, Riser and his Peerage don't stand a chance." said Mittelt.

Lord and Lady Gremory took what Mittelt said into consideration along with Lord and Lady Phenex as they went back to watching the Rating Game. Thirty minutes had passed and Riser's Peerage had finally made it pass the true throne room with all of his Pawns promoting themselves to Queens.

 **WITH REN**

"Well girls it's been 30 minutes so they must be pass the true throne room by now. Ravel and Orihime stay here, everyone else may go have fun." said Ren. The girls that were leaving smirked before they left to find an opponent.

"Why are we staying behind Ren?" asked Orihime.

"Because while you can fight you're still more of a support type and I know Ravel doesn't really want to fight Riser." said Ren.

"I'm sorry Ren." said Ravel as she looked down in shame. She knew Riser was an asshole but in the end he was still her brother and she didn't want to fight with him. She felt shame because Ren was her brother as well and also her King, he was asking her to fight for him and she couldn't due to her personal feelings.

"It's alright Ravel, I wouldn't want to force you to do something you're not okay with. Besides as of right now all we have to do is sit back and let the others have their fun." said Ren. Ravel simply nodded but was still looking down in shame before she suddenly found herself sitting on Ren's lap. "Don't worry Ravel I'm not mad at you." said Ren. Ravel smiled at this and relaxed in her brothers lap.

 **WITH THE FAMILIES**

"No, my spot." said Erza with a pout when she saw Ravel sitting in her father's lap.

"Now Erza-sama you know you can't hog your father's lap." said Raynare. This just cause Erza to pout more and the pouting cause Rachel to gush even more over her adorable granddaughter. Koneko didn't like that Ravel was sitting in Ren's lap either but decided that she would just sit in Ren's lap later while he gave her head rubs and she ate cookies.

 **RATING GAME: WITH ZERO**

Zero was casually walking down a passageway while thinking about when this would be over. If Zero was honest with herself, which she always was, she was greatly irritated with this whole situation. In her opinion she and her fellow Peerage members were far too powerful for these fools to ever hope to beat. Zero then quickly brought her sword up and blocked two flaming chainsaws, the chainsaws were held by two twin girls with fair skin, turquoise hair, blue eyes, and petite builds. For clothes they wore what appeared to be gym uniforms consisted of a white T-shirt, black leggings, knee high socks, and blue sneakers. Zero easily pushed them away like it was nothing and looked at them boredom clear in her eyes.

"So my opponents are children, how boring but whatever, let's get this over with. I'm Zero, Ren's Pawn." said Zero.

"We're Ile and Nel, Riser-sama's Pawns and we're gonna take you down." said Ile before she and her sister charged at Zero.

 **WITH THE FAMILIES**

"Hmmm, Raynare, what can you tell me of this Zero?" asked Rachel.

"I don't know much as we haven't been with Ren-sama for that long but I know that Zero and her sisters are Intoners." said Raynare.

"INTONERS!?" yelled a shocked Sirzechs. Rachel, Revan, Venelana, and Zeoticus shared Sirzechs shock but were able to restrain themselves from screaming about it.

"What are Intoners, and why are you all so shocked?" asked Rias.

"Intoners are Sirens but vastly more powerful, in fact among other Sirens Intoners are considered Gods. Most male Devils would love to have an Intoner in their Peerage simply because they are so powerful but also because they are known to have an insanely high sexdrive. Some say that an Intoner's sexdrive can put most Succubi to shame." said Sirzechs.

"I'd say that's true as Zero, One, Two, Three, Four, and Five all seem to be quite horny most of the time. Though Ren-sama seems to be able to easily satisfy them." said Raynare. While appearing clam on the outside on the inside Zeoticus and Revan were very jealous of Ren for having Intoners in his Peerage. Issei however didn't hide how jealous he was as he sat in the corner and cried.

"What of her temperament?" asked Rachel.

"Zero is very confident in herself but also has a violent disposition, she can be easily irritated and likes to solve most of her problems with violence. She's also the most straightforward and rude out of her siblings though she does have times where she's lazy and just wants to be pampered by Ren-sama. Despite all of this she is fiercely loyal to Ren-sama and has no problem cutting down those that she sees as a threat to Ren-sama." said Raynare.

 **RATING GAME: WITH ZERO**

Zero blocked every strike Ile and Nel tried with ease and was quickly becoming irritated with just how weak her opponents were, even though there was two of them and they were promoted to Queens. Deciding to just go ahead and end this pointless fight Zero quickly slashed Ile and Nel across their chest and back before they could react and they were teleported out of the Rating Game.

[Two of Riser Phenex's Pawns have been retired.]- announced Grayfia.

With that Zero continued walking through the castle hoping that she'll find a more competent opponent.

 **IN ANOTHER PART OF THE CASTLE**

A beautiful woman can be seen walking down one of the passageways of the castle looking for an opponent. The woman was tall with smooth porcelain white skin, long light blue hair, blue eyes, a slender build, long legs, a narrow waist, wide hips, a plump ass, and DD-cup breasts with a tattoo just above them. For clothes she wore a General's apparel with long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, a blue scarf around her neck, and high heeled black boots. Sheath on her waist is a light blue Rapier. This woman is Esdeath, Ren's second Knight.

Esdeath stopped walking when she finally came across someone else. The woman across from Esdeath was beautiful woman with fair skin, short light brown hair with red highlights going across, a slender build, thick thighs, a thick ass, and D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black combat boots, black jeans with the right legs being ripped to show off her thigh while two straps hold the rest of the leg in place, a short dark green leather biker jacket that stopped just under her breasts exposing her toned stomach with three straps on each bicep, black fingerless fighting gloves, and a plain white mask covering the right side of her face.

"Oh so I've finally found an opponent, I hope you can entertain me. I'm Esdeath, Ren-sama's Knight." said Esdeath.

"I'm Isabela, Riser-sama's Rook and you'll be Riser-sama's newest play thing once we've beaten you and your fellow Peerage members." said Isabela.

"As if you or anyone in your Peerage has the strength to beat us. Your worthless King shall never lay a finger on my body for this body belongs to Ren-sama." said Esdeath.

Isabela gritted her teeth at Esdeath's words before charging at her and throwing a right hook, Esdeath easily dodged the punch and the follow up left cross. Esdeath continued to dodge every attack Isabela threw at her before quickly drawing her sword and slicing Isabela across her stomach. Isabela jumped back and held her now bleeding stomach, the wound wasn't deep but it did hurt like hell. Esdeath just smirked at Isabela's pain before moving to attack once again.

 **IN THE PRIVATE ROOM**

"So, what of this Esdeath?" asked Revan.

"Esdeath is a human that Ren-sama reincarnated, she apparently has a Sacred Gear that allows her to create and control ice but I don't know what it's called. She's also a sadist that lived by the phrase "The strong survive and the weak die." I don't know if she still lives by those words. She is fiercely loyal to Ren-sama and her attraction to him is only heightened by the fact that he's stronger than her." said Mittelt.

 **RATING GAME: WITH JURI**

"DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME!" yelled Juri as she chased after Mira. It was clear that after her first encounter with Juri Mira did not want a second encounter anytime soon. Mira quickly rounded a corner with Juri following only for Juri to have to block a strong kick that actually caused her to slide back.

Looking to see who attacked her Juri saw a beautiful young woman with fair skin, blue-green eyes, shoulder length black hair styled in two chinese buns, a slender build, long legs, thick thighs, wide hips, a toned and plump ass, and D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a navy blue qipao dress with gold accents which is opened in the chest showing a lot of her breasts and cleavage, a white sash around her stomach, black low heeled shoes, and black armguards. "That's enough, I'll be your opponent now, Mira you go on and find another way to go." said the young woman. Mira didn't need to be told twice and quickly ran off in order to get away from Juri.

"Oh so I have someone new to play with and from that kick I blocked I can tell that you're actually pretty strong, very well I'll play with you. I'm Juri Han, Ren-sama's Rook." said Juri.

"I know who you are, I was there when Riser-sama called us all to the meeting he was having with the Gremory Heiress. Ren-sama called you his girl. I'm Xuelan, Riser-sama's Rook." said Xuelan.

"So you're a Rook as well, this just keeps getting better and better." said Juri with a grin.

"Regardless of the outcome of this fight I will prove my worth to Ren-sama!" said Xuelan.

"Oh, so you have feelings for Ren-sama?" asked Juri.

"Yes I do, he's the only man I feel is worthy of me and that is why I have refused to allow Riser-sama to touch my body in any perverted way." said Xuelan.

"I see, well then if you impress me in this fight I'll put in a good word for you with Ren." said Juri before charging at Xuelan. Xuelan charged back at Juri and the two women started to exchange blows.

 **IN THE PRIVATE ROOM**

"Wow, I didn't expect to hear that." said Rias.

"I don't think any of us expected that." said Sirzechs.

"Juri is a sadistic battle maniac that loves fighting strong opponents. Much like Esdeath Juri was a human with a Scared Gear before Ren-sama reincarnated her. According to Ren-sama Juri could kill Stray Devils on her own without using her Scared Gear." said Kalawarner.

"It seems that our son has a talent for finding strong people." said Rachel with Revan nodding.

 **RATING GAME: WITH MIRA**

Mira couldn't have been happier that she was able to get away from Juri, while she had promoted to a Queen she was still afraid of Juri but she was sure Xuelan would be able to handle Juri, even if the bitch wouldn't let Riser have her body. Soon though Mira came across another another woman. The woman in question was beautiful, she was tall with smooth fair skin, long curly golden blonde hair, gold colored eyes, the roman numeral for 5 on her forehead, a slender build, long legs, thick thighs, a juicy ass, a narrow waist, and H-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black thigh high heeled boots that had golden armor on them, gold colored silk panties, a black long sleeved silk top that had a deep neckline that showed a great deal of her breasts, cleavage, and her toned stomach, the sleeves had golden armor going from the shoulder down to her wrist, black silk gloves, and on her back was a large spear.

"Well it's about time I've found one of you, don't you know that the longer we're dealing you people the longer it will be before Ren pounds me. You may be cute but that doesn't mean you can keep me from my beloved King." said the woman.

Mira looked at the woman in disgust for what she said. "Who the hell are you and why are you so obsessed with that loser Ren?" asked Mira.

"I'm Five, Ren-sama's most beautiful Pawn with my breasts being my best features since they're so large, soft, round, and perky. And what girl in her right mind wouldn't be obsessed with Ren-sama, he's the best King and lover a girl could ask for, I love it when he pierces my hot body with his mighty spear over and over again with such passion and desire that I'm left drunk off the pure ecstasy that he injects into me. Oh my I'm getting so wet just thinking about him getting on top of me and ravaging my body!" said Five with a blush on her cheeks and her panties gaining a wet spot with her juices running down her thighs.

"I'm Mira, Riser-sama's Pawn and would you PLEASE SHUT UP ABOUT THAT, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT WHAT YOU DO WITH REN!" yelled Mira with a bright red face.

Five simply scoffed at Mira's reply. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand, I can tell just by looking at you that you're sexually frustrated. Clearly your limp dick King can't fulfil your needs and you're taking that frustration out on my precious Ren. You know I used to be like you somewhat, due to being an Intoner my sexdrive is extremely high I took men and women to my bed, usually 3 or 4 at a time, but none of them could satisfy me. I soon started to believe that I was doomed to forever satisfy everyone but myself until Ren came one day and asked me to become a part of his Peerage, he had my sister Zero with him and I always wanted to have a taste of her so I told him that if they could satisfy me then I would join. He told me that he didn't need Zero to do that, I thought he was just being stupid at first but then he pierced me with his spear and everything changed. I was satisfied for the first time in my entire life and it was only the first round, but he wasn't done wit me and we kept going, Zero joined just as round 7 had started. I was actually a little upset that Zero joined because then Ren couldn't focus solely on me. After that passionate night with Ren and my sister I became his Pawn and now my needs are always satisfied." said Five.

Mira entire body was bright red from her blush which was from a mix of embarrassment and rage, yet no matter how hard she tried she couldn't come up with a way to refute what Five had said. She was one of the girls that Riser often took to his bed but no matter how many times they had sex he never satisfied her. Sure he was at least a decent size down there but it took more to satisfy a woman than crawling on top of her and thrusting wildly until you finished. He always talked about how tight she was and how good her pussy felt, but all she could do was grunt from the impact of their hips. It also didn't help that Riser was a quick shot, he'd pump recklessly into her for 5 minutes before shooting his load. Sure he could go 3 rounds before being done but three 5 minute rounds with a 4 minute rest period between each round was torture for her. In all sex with Riser was more of a chore for her and nothing like what Five just described.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!" yelled Mira but before she could do anything she found herself impaled on Five's spear before being flashed a way.

[One of Riser Phenex's Pawns has been Retired]- announced Grayfia.

"Hmm, now that she's finished I'm that much closer to having Ren ravage me again, I better hurry up and eliminate the rest of this limp dick King's Peerage." said Five before moving on to find someone else.

 **WITH ALL THE WATCHING DEVILS**

The moment the Devils saw Five all of the males popped a boner and some of the females became wet, Five was just that beautiful. When Five talked about how she used to take multiple men and women to her bed a lot of the Devils were very upset at the fact that they had missed out on the chance to bed such a woman and an Intoner on top of that. A lot of the Devils knew just how rare it was to find an Intoner and if they had heard Five right and Zero was her sister meaning that Zero was an Intoner as well. It pissed a lot of them off that the weakling of House Phenex had not 1 but 2 Intoners in his Peerage, some started to plan on how to approach the boy for a trade while others planed to try and convince Sirzechs that Ren wasn't strong enough or responsible enough to handle 2 Intoners and to have them removed from his Peerage.

 **IN THE PRIVATE ROOM**

The room was dead silent after everything they had just heard, but there were a variety of reactions to it. Zeoticus was silently crying for the loss of getting Five into his harem, the idea of having her and Venelana in his bed was so beautiful but it was crushed by the fact that Ren had her. Venelana just deadpanned at her husband as she could clearly tell what he was thinking. Sirzechs' cheeks were a bit pink from what Five had said. Sona's eyebrow was twitching in irritation from just how vulgar Five was talking. Asia had passed out from embarrassment with Kiba looking like he wasn't too far behind from doing the same with how red his face was. Koneko's face was as blank as ever but her cheeks were bright red and she was repeatedly mumbling pervert under her breath. Akeno had a small smile on her face but was blushing up a storm. Rias was looking anywhere but the screen with her face matching her hair. Issei had passed out the moment he laid eyes on Five due to all the blood in his body going to his crotch. Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Raynare were blushing badly and were slightly rubbing their thighs together. Little Erza was just looking around in confusion about everyone's faces. Revan didn't know if he should be jealous of his son or proud of him. And Rachel wished she didn't hear anything that she just did, there were just some things that a mother didn't want to know.

"Well….I'm sure I don't need to say this but that was Five. She's the youngest Intoner in Ren-sama's Peerage and his most sexually active piece. I don't think I need to say anything else about Five." said Mittelt.

"Just how active is she?" asked Revan before his wife could stop him.

"From what I know an Intoner usually can't go a day without sexual activity but ever since they've met Ren-sama they've been able to go a whole month without and be okay. Five on the other hand pretty much craves it from Ren-sama whenever she can get it even if she doesn't need to be satisfied. Once while I was helping Ren-sama with some paperwork Five simply walked in and started to….service him with her mouth." said Kalawarner. That bit of information fished Kiba off as he passed out and Revan decided that he was jealous of his son, Rachel always made him finish his paperwork before she would service him.

 **RATING GAME: WITH ESDEATH**

Esdeath looked down at the pittiful form of her opponent and took great joy in what she had done. Isabela was on all fours before Esdeath completely naked with cuts all over her bleeding body, there were cuts where there should NEVER be cuts. Esdeath put one of her boots in front of Isabela's face and looked at her with cold eyes and a sadistic smirk.

"Lick my boot you pathetic dog." said Esdeath. Isabela whimpered before doing as she was told and started to rapidly lick Esdeath's boot before she screamed in pain as Esdeath had cut her again. "Do it slowly." said Esdeath. Whimpering again Isabela slowly licked Esdeath's boot, after a few moments Esdeath kicked Isabela so hard in the head that she instantly passed out and was flashed out.

[One of Riser Phenex's Rooks has retired]- announced Grayfia.

"That's what you get for trying to have someone other than Ren-sama try to touch me." said Esdeath before walking off.

 **IN THE PRIVATE ROOM**

"Wow, she truly is a sadist." said Sirzechs.

"Oh that was nothing, I've seen her do much worse." said Raynare.

"Oooo, what did she do!?" asked an excited Akeno as took out a pen and notebook from somewhere.

"Well one time a Stray Devil had touched her breasts and in retaliation she skinned him alive, doused him in holy water, cut off his dick, and then used his cut off member to fuck him to death." said Raynare. Akeno had stars in her eyes as she wrote everything down meanwhile men all over the world, whether human or supernatural, whimpered in fear and pain.

* * *

Well guys there you have chapter 4, I hope you liked it. I sure hope you guys didn't think I was going to do the whole Rating Game in only one chapter, that would be any fun. I revealed a few more of Ren's Peerage and I'll reveal the rest in chapter 5. Hope you guys are enjoying my December Christmas Package of updates and knew stories as there are still plenty coming!

For those of you that know about Drakengard 3 you know that Four is the only virgin Intoner due to her personality. Trust me when I say Ren has fixed that and Four is not a virgin anymore and now fully embraces her Intoner sex drive.

Below in the harem you may notice that it is a little smaller, that's because I've taken 2 names off. My harems are ever changing and almost no one is ever fully in them until I've introduced them and given them some sort of connection to the MC of my story.

Harem

His Peerage(s), Sona, Momo, Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, Koneko, Serafall, Xenovia, Asia, Ophis, Aika, Seekvaira, Mittlet, Raynare, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Yasaka.

Peerage

King = Ren

Queen = Irene (Fairytail)

Bishop = Ravel, Orihime (Bleach)

Knight = Sheele (Akame ga Kill), Esdeath (Akame ga Kill)

Rook = Juri (Street Fighter), Yoruichi (Bleach)

Pawn = Zero (Drakengard 3), One (Drakengard 3), Two (Drakengard 3), Three (Drakengard 3), Four (Drakengard 3), Five (Drakengard 3), ?, ?

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
